Èñòîðèÿ îá Ýëüôå Àëë'Ðóñå
by Nikkz
Summary: Ýòî ìîé ïåðâûé ðàññêàç. Ñþæåò âçÿë èç ñâîõ îíëàéí-ïîõîæäåíèé â èãðå.


**Èñòîðèÿ îá Ýëüôå Àëë'Ðóñå**

Çåë¸íûé ÷åëîâåê, 

Õðàíèòåëü ÿ ïðèðîäû. 

Ïîêà èä¸ò ìîé âåê, 

Õðàíþ å¸ ïðîñòîðû, 

Õðàíþ ÿ îò ïîæàðîâ 

È îò íàâîäíåíèé, 

Õðàíþ îò óðàãàíîâ 

È çåìëåòðÿñåíèé. 

Ñòèõèåé óïðàâëÿþ, 

Áàëàíñ â íåé ÿ õðàíþ.

Ïðèðîäó çàùèùàþ - 

Æèâîå ñîõðàíþ. 

Æèâó ÿ îäèíîêî, 

Íî ñðåäè äðóçåé, 

Çàêîíû òóò æåñòîêè -

Ýòî ìèð çâåðåé. 

Çîâóò ìåíÿ äðóèäîì - 

Õðàíèòåëåì âåêîâ. 

Îòöîì âñåãî æèâîãî, 

Âëàñòèòåëåì ëåñîâ.

**×àñòü 1: "Ðîæäåíèå äðóèäà"**

         Äàâíûì-äàâíî, êîãäà Ýëüôû áûëè ìèðíîé ðàñîé è âñå íàñëàæäàëèñü áàëàíñîì â ìèðå, çëîáíûé ëîðä Ìàëåôèê íà÷àë âîéíó. Ýëüôû ïîñòðîèëè ãîðîä Ýëâàíäåð, ÷òîáû çàùèùàòüñÿ îò âðàãîâ. È â òå äíè 2 áëàãîðîäíûõ Ýëüôà, ÷üè èìåíà áûëè ñåêðåòîì äëÿ âñåõ, êðîìå èõ ñîáñòâåííîé ñåìüè, æèëè ìèðíî â èõ ñîáñòâåííîì äîìå âîçëå ñòåí Ýëâàíäåðà.

         È îäíàæäû, êîãäà ñîëíöå ñâåòèëî, ÿðêî è, êàçàëîñü, òðàâû ïîþò ïåñíè è ïòèöû âåñåëî èãðàëè, ó íèõ ðîäèëñÿ ìàëü÷èê. Îòåö áûë òàê ñ÷àñòëèâ, ÷òî óñòðîèë âåëèêèé ïðàçäíèê äëÿ âñåõ è ïî÷òè êàæäûé, êòî ïðîõîäèë ðÿäîì, âõîäèë â èõ äîì, ÷òîáû ïîñìîòðåòü íà ïðåêðàñíîãî ðåá¸íêà. Íî êîãäà ñòåíû îòêðûòû äëÿ âñåõ, ìîãóò çàéòè è âðàãè, òàê ÷òî çëîáíûå Äðîâû ïðîñëûøàëè îá ýòîì è  òîæå ïðèøëè.

         Êîãäà îíè ïðèøëè ê äîìó, âñå Ýëüôû, çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì òîé áëàãîðîäíîé ñåìüè, íåìåäëåííî âûõâàòèëè ìå÷è è ïîñîõè, çàêðûëè ñâîè øëåìû è ñäåëàëè æèâóþ ñòåíó ÷òîáû çàùèòèòü òîò äîì. Îòåö ïîïûòàëñÿ óñïîêîèòü èõ, íî Äðîâû íå ñëóøàëè åãî è òàêæå âûõâàòèëè ñâî¸ ïðîêëÿòîå îðóæèå. Îíè ïîêàçàëè èõ ïðîêëÿòûå äðîâîâñêèå êîëü÷óãè, ïûòàÿñü èñïóãàòü Ýëüôîâ, íî Ýëüôû ñàìè áûëè îäåòû â ýëüôèéñêèå êîëü÷óãè, òàê ÷òî îáå ñòîðîíû áûëè ãîòîâû äëÿ áèòâû. Îòåö ïîïûòàëñÿ îñòàíîâèòü áèòâó è ïîñëàë îäíîãî èç ñâîèõ ñûíîâåé çà îõðàíîé èç  Ýëâàíäåðà, íî Äðîâû íå äàëè åìó ýòî ñäåëàòü è óáèëè åãî ïåðâîãî ñûíà. Êîãäà îòåö óâèäåë ýòî, îí âïàë â ÿðîñòü è èñïîëüçîâàë ñâîþ ìàãèþ îãíÿ, êîòîðàÿ çà ñåêóíäû ñïàëèëà íåñêîëüêî Äðîâîâ è ïðåâðàòèëà èõ â ïåïåë.

         Îñòàëüíûå Ýëüôû èñïîëüçîâàëè ýòî êàê ñèãíàë ê àòàêå è ñòðåëû ïîëåòåëè â âîçäóõ è ðàññåêàþùèå âîçäóõ çâóêè ñëûøàëèñü âîêðóã. Ìíîãî õîðîøèõ Ýëüôîâ ïîãèáëî â òîé áèòâå, íî êàæäûé èç íèõ óáèë íå ìåíüøå, ÷åì ïî òðè Äðîâà, íî Äðîâîâ áûëî ñëèøêîì ìíîãî, è Ýëüôû ïðèãîòîâèëèñü ñ ÷åñòüþ óìåðåòü. Â òîò ìîìåíò Ìàòü óâèäåëà Äðàêîíà â íåáå è, èñïîëüçóÿ ñâîè ìåíòàëüíûå ñïîñîáíîñòè, ïîçâàëà åãî íà ïîìîùü. Äðàêîí óñëûøàë å¸ è îáðóøèëñÿ ñ íåáà íà Äðîâîâ êàê îãíåííûé äîæäü. Îí èñïåïåëèë íåñêîëüêî Äðîâîâ òîëüêî ñâîèì îãíåííûì äûõàíèåì, ïîòîì èñïîëüçîâàë ìàãèþ âîçäóõà, è ìîëíèè ïàëè ñ íåáà, èñïîëüçîâàë ìîùíóþ ìàãèþ çåìëè, è âñå äåðåâüÿ ïîëîìàëèñü êàê ìàëåíüêèå ïàëî÷êè, à â ìåñòå ñ íèìè ïàëè è Äðîâû. Íî çåìëÿ ðàçâåðçëàñü, è ëàâà ïîòåêëà èç íå¸, ñæèãàÿ âñ¸ íà ñâî¸ì ïóòè. Ýòî áûëè äåìîíû èç àäà, ÷òî ïðèøëè íà çîâ ëèäåðà Äðîâîâ.

         Ìàòü áûñòðî ïîäóìàëà è ñïðîñèëà, ñêîëüêî Ýëüôîâ ìîæåò âûòàùèòü îòñþäà Äðàêîí. Èñïîëüçîâàíèå ìîùíîé ìàãèè ïîãëîòèëî ïî÷òè âñå ñèëû äðàêîíà, è îí îòâåòèë, ÷òî ìîæåò âçÿòü òîëüêî îäíîãî Ýëüôà. Òîãäà  îíà ñõâàòèëà ñâîåãî ìàëåíüêîãî ñûíà, ïîñàäèëà åãî íà ñïèíó Äðàêîíà, áëàãîñëîâèëà åãî, ãëÿíóëà â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç íà ñâîåãî ñûíà è ïîïðîñèëà Äðàêîíà âûó÷èòü å¸ ñûíà áûòü õîðîøèì Ýëüôîì è íèêîãäà íå çàáûâàòü ýòó áèòâó. Äðàêîí ñîãëàñèëñÿ è ïîëåòåë â íåáî ê ñâîåìó æèëèùó, à âñå îñòàëüíûå Ýëüôû ïðîäîëæèëè áèòâó ñ äåìîíàìè. Ýòî áûëà òÿæ¸ëàÿ áèòâà, íèêòî áîëüøå íå ñëûøàë î Äðîâàõ èëè Ýëüôàõ, ÷òî âûæèëè â òîé áèòâå, íî êîãäà îõðàííèêè ïðèøëè ê ìåñòó áèòâû, îíè óâèäåëè òîëüêî ïåïåë íà çåìëå è íè÷åãî áîëüøå. È âîò Äðàêîí ïðèáûë â ñâî¸ æèëèùå è ïîñìîòðåë íà ìàëåíüêîãî ñïàñ¸ííîãî ðåá¸íêà. Îí áûë ïðîñòî ïðåêðàñåí, è ñî÷åòàë â ñåáå àóðó ìèðà îãîíü â ñåðäöå. Äðàêîíó ïîíðàâèëñÿ  ìàëü÷èê, è îí ñäåëàë íà íåãî ïîñòîÿííóþ çàùèòó îò ïðîêëÿòèé è áîëåçíåé. Ýòîò Äðàêîí áûë çíàìåíèòûé Õàíòåð, ñëóæèòåëü Ìèñåðåñêî è, áûòü ìîæåò, ñàì Ìèñåðåñêî íàïðàâèë åãî â òó âåëèêóþ áèòâó.

         Äðàêîí áûë ìóäð è óâèäåë, ÷òî  ìàëü÷èê ïîëó÷èë ñèëó îò ñâîåãî Îòöà êîíòðîëèðîâàòü ìàãèþ è çíàíèÿ Ïðèðîäû îò ñâîåé Ìàòåðè, òàê ÷òî äëÿ íåãî áóäåò ëó÷øèì ñòàòü äðóèäîì. Îí äàë åìó èìÿ Àëë'Ðóñ è íà÷àë åãî îáó÷åíèå. Âðåìÿ øëî… ìàëü÷èê ñòàíîâèëñÿ âñ¸ ñèëüíåå… È ìàëåíüêèé äðóèä âñåãäà âèäåë Õàíòåðà âîçëå íåãî, êîòîðûé ãîâîðèë åìó, ÷òî îí äîëæåí äåëàòü, à ÷òî íå äîëæåí. Îäíàæäû Àëë'Ðóñ ïîø¸ë â ãîðîä Ýëüôîâ è íàø¸ë òàì íåñêîëüêî äðóçåé. Íåêîòîðûå èç íèõ áûëè òîæå äðóèäàìè, è îíè ïîêàçàëè åìó Ñòàðåéøåãî Äðóèäà, êîòîðûé ìîã íàó÷èòü åãî áîëüøåìó, ïîòîìó ÷òî õîòü Õàíòåð è áûë ìóäð, íî íå ìîã çíàòü âñåãî î Ïðèðîäå – îí áûë Äðàêîí, à íå Ýëüô. Àëë'Ðóñ ïîïðîñèë Õàíòåðà îñòàòüñÿ ó äðóèäà äëÿ îáó÷åíèÿ è òîò ñîãëàñèëñÿ.

         Àëë'Ðóñ áûë õîðîøèì ó÷åíèêîì è ñêîðî Ñòàðåéøèé Äðóèä äàë åìó ïåðâîå èñïûòàíèå, ÷òîáû ïîëó÷èòü "ñàíäàëèè ïðèðó÷åíèÿ", êîòîðûå ìàãè÷åñêè óâåëè÷èâàëè çíàíèÿ î æèâîòíûõ îäåâøåãî èõ. Íåìíîãî ïîçæå îí ïîëó÷èë "ìàñêó ïðîñâåùåíèÿ", ïîòîì "ðîáó ëå÷åíèÿ" è îäíàæäû ïîëó÷èë "ïîñîõ äðóèäà ðîÿ íàñåêîìûõ" çà áîëüøèå óñïåõè è ó÷¸áó. Êàê-òî ðàç Àëë'Ðóñ íàø¸ë ïðåêðàñíóþ äåâóøêó, îíà áûëà òîæå äðóèäîì, è îíè ïîíðàâèëèñü äðóã äðóãó. Èõ ñåðäöà ïûëàëè îãí¸ì, íî… Îäíàæäû Àëë'Ðóñ óâèäåë, ÷òî ÷òî-òî â íåé ïîìåíÿëîñü: îíà ñòàëà õîëîäíåå è âûãëÿäåëà çàáîëåâøåé. Îí ïîïûòàëñÿ âûëå÷èòü å¸, íî ýòî íå ïîìîãëî, à òîëüêî ðàçîçëèëî å¸. Äóìàÿ, ÷òî æå äåëàòü, îí âñïîìíèë Õàíòåðà, êîòîðûé áûë åìó êàê áðàò è áûë âñåé åãî ñåìü¸é. Àëë'Ðóñ èñïîëüçîâàë ñâîè ìåíòàëüíûå ñïîñîáíîñòè, êîòîðûå ïîëó÷èë îò Ìàòåðè, è ïîïðîñèë Õàíòåðà î ïîìîùè. Äåíü ñïóñòÿ îí óâèäåë âåòåð, èäóùèé ñ ãîð, è íå îøèáñÿ – åãî âåëèêèé áðàò ïðèø¸ë íà ïîìîùü. Ïîâèäàâ äåâóøêó, Õàíòåð ñêàçàë Àëë'Ðóñó: "Îíà íå áîëååò, ó íå¸ â âåíàõ òå÷¸ò êðîâü Äðîâîâ, òàê ÷òî áóäü ñ íåé îñòîðîæåí, íå çàáûâàé – Äðîâû òâîè âðàãè. ß íå ìîãó âûëå÷èòü å¸ îò ïðîêëÿòüÿ, åñëè ÿ çàáåðó å¸ Äðîâüþ ÷àñòü êðîâè, îíà óìð¸ò. Ïîïûòàéñÿ  ïîêàçàòü åé ñâîþ ëþáîâü, ìîæåò áûòü îíà ñòàíåò òåïëåå è ×åëîâå÷åñêàÿ ÷àñòü âîçüì¸ò âåðõ íàä ÷àñòüþ Äðîâà".

         Õàíòåð ïðîâ¸ë íåñêîëüêî äíåé ñ Àëë'Ðóñîì, ïîñëóøàë èñòîðèè î òîì âðåìåíè, ÷òî îí òóò ïðîâ¸ë è áûë ðàä âèäåòü, êàê ìàëåíüêèé ìàëü÷èê ñòàíîâèòñÿ ìóäðûì è ñèëüíûì äðóèäîì, êîòîðûé çíàë ïî÷òè âñ¸ î æèâîòíûõ è Ïðèðîäå. Ïîòîì îí âîçíàãðàäèë åãî íåñêîëüêèìè ïîëåçíûìè ïðåäìåòàìè, áëàãîñëîâèë è ïîìîëèëñÿ Ìèñåðåñêî, ÷òîáû îí çàùèòèë åãî è âåðíóëñÿ â ñâî¸ æèëèùå. Íåñêîëüêî äíåé ñïóñòÿ Àëë'Ðóñ ïîãîâîðèë ñ Äðóäàèõ è îíà ñêàçàëà åìó, ÷òî îíà ñëóæèò íå Ìèñåðåñêî, à áîãèíå ïðèðîäû – Ãàéå. Îíà îáúÿñíèëà å¸ ó÷åíèå è ñêàçàëà, ÷òî ñðàæàåòñÿ çà áàëàíñ â ìèðå. Ïîñëå ýòîãî îíà ñïðîñèëà – õî÷åò ëè îí ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ ê íåé. Îí ïîäóìàë è ñîãëàñèëñÿ. Ñ òîãî äíÿ âëþáë¸ííûé äðóèä çàùèùàë å¸ âî âðåìÿ îõîòû â ëåñàõ è ïðîäîëæàë ëþáèòü è íàäåÿòüñÿ, ÷òî îäíàæäû îíà òîæå åãî ïîëþáèò è âûéäåò çà íåãî çàìóæ.

**×àñòü 2: "Ïåðâûå âðàãè"**

         È âîò Àëë'Ðóñ íà÷àë ñëóæåíèå Ãàéå. Âñêîðå îí âñòðåòèë íîâîãî äðóãà – Êñàíòîñà. Îí òîæå ñëóæèë Ãàéå, íî áûë ñëèøêîì ìîëîä è íå ïî âîçðàñòó âîîðóæåí çíàíèÿìè î áèòâå, ïîýòîìó îíè âìåñòå  õîäèëè íà îõîòó. Äðóäàèõ âñ¸ ýòî âðåìÿ ïðîâîäèëà â îäèíî÷åñòâå â ìîëèòâàõ ñâîåé áîãèíå. Êòî-òî ñêàçàë, ÷òî âèäåë å¸ âîçëå ïåùåð äðàêîíîâ – îíà èñêàëà ëåãåíäàðíîãî Äðàêîíà, êîòîðûé äîëæåí áûë ïîìî÷ü Ãàéå ïåðåðîäèòüñÿ è âîéòè â ýòîò ìèð.

         Îäíàæäû Àëë'Ðóñ è Êñàíòîñ ïðèøëè â ãîðîä Áóêêàíåðñ Äåí. Îíè ñëûøàëè, ÷òî òóò åñòü ìíîæåñòâî Âàìïèðîâ è äðóãèõ ò¸ìíûõ, òàê ÷òî îíè íàäåÿëèñü ïîîõîòèòüñÿ íà íèõ. Êîãäà îíè äîøëè äî áàíêà, òî óâèäåëè, ÷òî äâà Âàìïèðà ðàçäðàæàþò ×¸ðíîãî Äðàêîíà, íî òîò ïðîñòî ìåäèòèðîâàë è íå îáðàùàë íà íèõ âíèìàíèÿ. Êñàíòîñ âûñòóïèë âïåð¸ä è ñêàçàë: "Âû, Âàìïèðû, êàêîãî äüÿâîëà âàì íóæíî îò ýòîãî Äðàêîíà? Âû íå âèäèòå, ÷òî îí îòäûõàåò çäåñü? Ìîæåò áûòü, âû íàïðàøèâàåòåñü íà íåïðèÿòíîñòè?" Íà ÷òî Âàìïèð îòâåòèë: "Òû, ãëóïûé âîë÷îíîê, óáèðàéñÿ îòñþäà, ïîêà ìû íå âûïèëè âñþ òâîþ êðîâü, ìû ñëèøêîì ñèëüíû äëÿ òåáÿ, òàê ÷òî íå áåñïîêîé íàñ".

         Ýòèìè ñëîâàìè îíè ëèøü ðàçîçëèëè Êñàíòîñà, è îí íåìåäëåííî àòàêîâàë èõ. Îí ïðûãíóë íà ïåðâîãî èç íèõ è, èñïîëüçóÿ ñâîè êîãòè, îòîðâàë áîëüøîé êóñîê ì¸ðòâîé ïëîòè ñ øåè. Äðóãîé Âàìïèð ïûòàëñÿ ïîìî÷ü ñâîåìó áðàòó, íî Êñàíòîñ áûë òîæå íå îäèí è, èñïîëüçóÿ ñèëó âîäíîé ìàãèè, Àëë'Ðóñ çàìîðîçèë òîãî Âàìïèðà, ïîçâîëèâ Êñàíòîñó ñðàæàòüñÿ. Ïåðâûé Âàìïèð ñí¸ñ Êñàíòîñà ñ ñåáÿ ñ ïîìîùüþ ñâîåãî êðèññà è ïîïûòàëñÿ ïðîèçíåñòè çàêëèíàíèå âîçäóõà – Ìîëíèþ, íî âîëê áûë ñëèøêîì áûñòð äëÿ íåãî è, êîãäà òîò ïî÷òè çàêîí÷èë ñâîè ïîñëåäíèå ñëîâà çàêëèíàíèÿ, Âàìïèð ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî îíî çàñòðÿëî ãäå-òî â åãî ïîâðåæä¸ííîé øåå è ðóõíóë íà çåìëþ.

         ×¸ðíàÿ êðîâü ïîòåêëà èç òåëà íà ïóñòóþ óëèöó – Âàìïèð ëèøèëñÿ ñâîåé ãîëîâû. Â áóäóùåì Êñàíòîñ ïîæàëååò îá ýòîì – îí çàáûë, ÷òî ñèëà Âàìïèðîâ õðàíèòñÿ â èõ ñåðäöå, à íå â ãîëîâå. Âñ¸ ýòè ìèíóòû áèòâû âòîðîé Âàìïèð áûë çàìîðîæåí, íî âèäåë, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü ñ åãî áðàòîì. "ßðîñòü! Ñìåðòü Âîëêó!" – ñëûøàë îí â ñâîåé ãîëîâå. Íî… îí áûë ïî-ïðåæíåìó çàìîðîæåí è íå ìîã äâèãàòüñÿ èëè èñïîëüçîâàòü ñâîþ ìàãèþ. Àëë'Ðóñ óñïîêîèë Êñàíòîñà è ñêàçàë åìó, ÷òî îíè äîëæíû âîçâðàùàòüñÿ, ïîêà íå ïîäîøëè îñòàëüíûå Âàìïèðû.

         Êñàíòîñ â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç ïíóë òåëî è îíè áûñòðî ïîáåæàëè, çíàÿ, ÷òî áèòâà òîëüêî íà÷èíàåòñÿ, íî ïåðâîå ñðàæåíèå îíè âûèãðàëè. 

         Ñïóñòÿ íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò îñòàëüíûå Âàìïèðû ïîÿâèëèñü âîçëå ñâîèõ áðàòüåâ è ïîìîãëè èì ðåãåíåðèðîâàòü èõ áåäíûå òåëà. Îíè ïðîðåâåëè: "Äðóèäû! Ìû íèêîãäà ýòî íå çàáóäåì! Îäíàæäû âû çàïëàòèòå çà ýòî!" Ïîòîì îíè, èñïîëüçóÿ ñïîñîáíîñòè ê èñ÷åçíîâåíèþ, ðàçáåæàëèñü ïî ãîðîäó â ïîèñêå 2 äðóèäîâ. Âñ¸ ýòî âðåìÿ ×¸ðíûé Äðàêîí áûë ðÿäîì è âèäåë âñ¸ ñâîèì âòîðûì çðåíèåì. Íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü îí âçëåòåë â íåáî è âñêîðå îáíàðóæèë ýòèõ 2 äðóèäîâ. Îíè áûëè âîçëå áîëüøîãî äåðåâà è îòäûõàëè. Îí ïîäëåòåë, ïðèçåìëèëñÿ âîçëå íèõ è ñïðîñèë: "Ïî÷åìó âû ñðàæàëèñü ñ Âàìïèðàìè? Îíè íå áåñïîêîèëè ìåíÿ ñâîèìè ãëóïûìè ñëîâàìè". Àëë'Ðóñ îòâåòèë: "Ìû äåð¸ìñÿ çà áàëàíñ â ìèðå è âñå Âàìïèðû äîëæíû áûòü óíè÷òîæåíû". Äðàêîí ïîíÿë èõ, ïîæåëàë óäà÷è è, ÷óâñòâóÿ áëàãîñëîâëåíèå äðóãîãî Äðàêîíà íà îäíîì èç íèõ, óëåòåë ïðî÷ü.

         Ïîñìîòðåâ íà óëåòàþùåãî Äðàêîíà, Àëë'Ðóñ ñêàçàë ìîëîäîìó áðàòó äðóèäó: "Òû áûë ñìåëûì, Êñàíòîñ, íî â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç ïîïûòàéñÿ âûìàíèòü èõ èç ãîðîäà, ïðåæäå ÷åì óáèâàòü, ÷òîáû êòî-òî íå ìîã óâèäåòü è âìåøàòüñÿ â áèòâó ñ ñèëîé áîëüøåé, ÷åì òâîÿ".

**×àñòü 3: "Íî÷íàÿ áèòâà"**

         Àëë'Ðóñ è Êñàíòîñ ïðîäîëæèëè ñâîé îòäûõ âîçëå äåðåâà. Êîãäà îïóñòèëîñü ñîëíöå, ñòðàííûå çâóêè íà÷àëè ïîÿâëÿòüñÿ èç áëèæàéøåãî ëåñà. Àëë'Ðóñ èñïîëüçîâàë ñâîè íàâûêè çíàíèÿ æèâîòíûõ è ïîíÿë, ÷òî ýòî íå ïðîñòûå æèâîòíûå, ýòî áûëî ÷òî-òî çëîáíîå. Îí âñïîìíèë ñâîé ïîñëåäíèé äåíü â Áóêêàíåðñ Äåíå è ïîäóìàë, ÷òî åäèíñòâåííûìè, êòî ìîæåò ïðîèçâîäèòü ýòè çâóêè, ÿâëÿþòñÿ ãîëîäíûå âîëêè – ÂÀÌÏÈÐÛ!

         Àëë'Ðóñ áûñòðî ðàçáóäèë Êñàíòîñà è ñêàçàë åìó: "Ìû äîëæíû ðàçäåëèòüñÿ è âñòðåòèòüñÿ ïîçæå, ÿ ïîïðîáóþ èõ îñòàíîâèòü, à òû óáåãàé îòñþäà. Ëåñà ñïàñóò òåáÿ, ïîêà òû íå äîñòèãíåøü ëóííûõ âðàò, íî áóäü îñòîðîæåí – ëóííûå âðàòà ðàáîòàþò òîëüêî íî÷üþ, à â ýòî âðåìÿ âàìïèðû âûõîäÿò íà îõîòó çà ñâåæåé êðîâüþ". Êñàíòîñ: "ß òåáÿ íå ïîêèíó! Åñëè ìû óìð¸ì – äàâàé ñäåëàåì ýòî âìåñòå, ìû âåäü áðàòüÿ, è ÿ íå ìîãó îñòàâèòü òåáÿ òóò îäíîãî".

         "Íåò, ÿ ñòàðøå òåáÿ è ïðèêàçûâàþ òåáå: ñåé÷àñ æå óõîäè, ÿ ïðèñîåäèíþñü ê òåáå ïîçæå. ß äîñòàòî÷íî ñèë¸í, ÷òîáû îñòàíîâèòü èõ íà íóæíîå âðåìÿ è íå áåñïîêîéñÿ çà ìåíÿ – ëåñà íàø ìèð, íå Âàìïèðîâ, òàê ÷òî ÿ âûçîâó ñèëû Ïðèðîäû, ÷òîáû ïîìî÷ü ìíå. À ñåé÷àñ õâàòèò òðàòèòü ïîïóñòó âðåìÿ, ÿ óæå ïî÷òè ÷óâñòâóþ çëîâîíüå, èäóùåå îò òåõ âîëêîâ." Àëë'Ðóñ äàë Êñàíòîñó íåñêîëüêî ìàãè÷åñêèõ êàìíåé, êîòîðûå ìîãóò çàùèòèòü åãî îò ñëàáûõ àòàê è, åñëè ïîòðåáóåòñÿ, ñäåëàòü ïðîõîä â òîëïàõ âðàãîâ. "È äà ïîêàæåò òåáå ïóòü Ïðèðîäà. Óäà÷è è áóäü îñòîðîæåí. ß íàéäó òåáÿ ïîçæå, çåìëÿ ïîäñêàæåò ìíå, ãäå òû íàõîäèøüñÿ". Êñàíòîñ êèâíóë, èñïîëüçîâàë ñâîè ñèëû ïðåâðàùåíèÿ â áûñòðîãî âîëêà, è èñ÷åç çà äåðåâüÿìè.

         Àëë'Ðóñ ãîòîâèë ñåáÿ ê áèòâå. Ðåøèâ, ÷òî ýòà ÷åëîâå÷åñêàÿ ôîðìà áóäåò áåñïîëåçíîé ïðîòèâ îðàâû ãîëîäíûõ âîëêîâ, îí âûáðàë íîâóþ ôîðìó âîëêà, êîòîðóþ âûó÷èë ïàðó äíåé íàçàä, íî íå áûëî ïîäõîäÿùåãî âðåìåíè îïðîáîâàòü å¸. Ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàâøèñü íà ôîðìå âîëêà ó ñåáÿ â ìûñëÿõ, íà÷àë äóìàòü î ñèëüíûõ êîãòÿõ, îñòðûõ çóáàõ è áûñòðîì òåëå è ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî åãî òåëî íà÷àëî èçìåíÿòüñÿ. Âñêîðå îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî ýòî áûëî íå ñàìîé ëó÷øåé èäååé èñïîëüçîâàòü òåëî îãíåííîãî âîëêà, òàê êàê ôîðìà âûãëÿäåëà î÷åíü êðàñèâî, áûëà ñèëüíîé è áûñòðîé, îíà ïûëàëà îãí¸ì, íî… ýòî âñ¸-òàêè îãîíü è ëþáîé ìîæåò ëåãêî óâèäåòü åãî íî÷üþ. Íî, íåìíîãî ïîäóìàâ, îí ðåøèë, ÷òî îíà êàê íåëüçÿ ëó÷øå ïîäõîäèò: âñå âîëêè-âàìïèðû ïîâåðíóëè â åãî ñòîðîíó è ïðåêðàòèëè äâèæåíèå â ñòîðîíó Êñàíòîñà. Îäíàêî, ÷åì áîëüøå âðàãîâ, òåì ñëîæíåå áèòâà. Àëë'Ðóñ ïîïðîñèë Ïðèðîäó î ïîìîùè, è ýòî ïîìîãëî: åãî êîæà ñòàëà ïðî÷íîé, êàê êàìåíü, à òåëî ñòàëî ñèëüíåå; êàçàëîñü ñàìà Ïðèðîäà áëàãîñëîâèëà åãî íà ýòó áèòâó.

         "Âû, ò¸ìíûå! Èäèòå ñþäà, ÿ æäó âàñ", - ïðîêðè÷àë îí â âîçäóõ. Êîãäà îí ñäåëàë ýòî, êàçàëîñü, ÷òî òðàâà ñðàâíÿëàñü ñ çåìë¸é â ñòðàõå – âñå âîëêè ïðîðû÷àëè è áðîñèëèñü íà íåãî â àòàêó. È áèòâà íà÷àëàñü.

         Òðåíèðîâêè Õàíòåðà è Ñòàðåéøåãî äðóèäà ïîìîãëè åìó. Îí çíàë, êàê äðàòüñÿ è âûæèâàòü â ëþáîé áèòâå. Îí ïîñìîòðåë íà ñâîþ øêóðó – îíà ïûëàëà îãí¸ì, òàê æå êàê è òðàâà âîçëå íåãî. Îí áûñòðî ïîáåæàë è ñäåëàë êðóã îãíÿ. Àëë'Ðóñ çíàë, ÷òî âîëêè áîÿòñÿ îãíÿ. È íå îøèáñÿ – âñå âîëêè ñîáðàëèñü â öåíòðå êðóãà è ñìîòðåëè íà îãîíü ñ óæàñîì. Âàìïèðû òîæå áîÿòñÿ! Íåêîòîðûå èç íèõ ñìîòðåëè íà Àëë'Ðóñà ñ ÿðîñòüþ â ãëàçàõ è òîëüêî è æäàëè, êîãäà îãîíü êîí÷èòñÿ, ÷òîáû àòàêîâàòü è çàñòàâèòü îãíåííîãî âîëêà ïîæàëåòü çà òî, ÷òî îí ñäåëàë. Àëë'Ðóñ ñìîòðåë íà íèõ è ìûñëåííî óëûáàëñÿ íàä ñèëüíûìè, áûñòðûìè, ãîëîäíûìè è çëûìè Âàìïèðàìè, êîòîðûå ïîïàëè â ëîâóøêó. Íî ÷òî-òî áûëî çäåñü íå òàê… òðàâà ïûòàëàñü ñêàçàòü ÷òî-òî… ÷òî-òî îïàñíîå…

         Ïîòîì îí óâèäåë òåíè çà äåðåâüÿìè. Ó íåãî íå áûëî âðåìåíè äóìàòü, ýòî ñëó÷èëîñü â íåñêîëüêî ìîìåíòîâ – êòî-òî âûïðûãíóë èç-çà äåðåâüåâ è óêóñèë åãî îñòðûìè êëûêàìè. Ýòî øðàì îñòàíåòñÿ íà íåñêîëüêî äíåé, íî ýòî áûëî íå ñóùåñòâåííî, ïîêà îí íå âûèãðàåò áèòâó ñ òåíüþ. Òåíü àòàêîâàëà ñíîâà è ñíîâà, Àëë'Ðóñ çàùèùàëñÿ è áëàãîäàðèë Ïðèðîäó çà ïîìîùü – áåç íå¸ îí áûë áû ì¸ðòâ ïîñëå ïåðâîé àòàêè, íî îí âûæèë. Åãî øêóðà ïûòàëàñü ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ àòàêàì, íî îíè áûëè ñëèøêîì ñèëüíûìè, è íå áûëî âðåìåíè íà ëå÷åíèå. È ÷åì äîëüøå äëèòñÿ áèòâà – òåì ìåíüøå âðåìåíè îñòà¸òñÿ äî òîãî ìîìåíòà, êîãäà îñòàëüíûå Âàìïèðû âûáåðóòñÿ èç îãíåííîãî êîëüöà. ×òî-òî äîëæíî áûòü ñäåëàíî çà íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò, ïîêà íå ñòàëî ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî. Àëë'Ðóñ âèäåë ñëàáûé äûìîê èäóùèé îò êëûêîâ òåíè è óäèâëÿëñÿ, êàêèå ïðîêëÿòüÿ ìîãëè áûòü òàì, è ñïàñèáî åãî áðàòó Õàíòåðó çà èììóíèòåò îò âñåõ âèäîâ ïðîêëÿòüÿ. Òåíü ïðûãíóëà íà äåðåâî, à çàòåì ñ íåãî íà Àëë'Ðóñà. Äðóèä ïîíÿë, ÷òî òîò ñîáèðàåòñÿ ñäåëàòü, è îòñêî÷èë â ñòîðîíó, à ïîòîì ïðûãíóë íà ñàìó òåíü ñî ñïèíû. Òåíü íå îæèäàëà òàêîãî õîäà è ñäåëàëà îøèáêó, òàê ÷òî çóáû Àëë'Ðóñà ïðîíèêëè â íå¸ è ñèëû Ïðèðîäû îòðàâèëè òåëî. Òåíü çàâîïèëà â àãîíèè – ýòî áûëî ñëèøêîì áîëüíî äëÿ íå¸, è îíà ÷åðåç ñåêóíäó èñ÷åçëà. 

         Àëë'Ðóñ ïîñìîòðåë íà ñâîè øðàìû, ïîñìîòðåë íà îãíåííûé êðóã, ãäå áûëè Âàìïèðû, ãîòîâûå ê áèòâå, è ïîáåæàë, ïîòîìó ÷òî áèòâà ñ òåíüþ çàáðàëà ñëèøêîì ìíîãî ñèë è ðàíû áûëè ñëèøêîì ïëîõè äëÿ ïðîäîëæåíèÿ áîÿ. Åãî øêóðà áîëüøå íå áûëà êðàñèâîé è íå ïûëàëà îãí¸ì – îíà áûëà êðàñíîé îò ñîáñòâåííîé êðîâè. Àëë'Ðóñ îïÿòü ïîáëàãîäàðèë åãî ñóäüáó – îí áîëüøå íå ñîçäàâàë ñâåòà â òåìíîòå è áóäåò ïî÷òè íåâèäèì, åñëè óáåæèò îòñþäà ïîäàëüøå. È îí áåæàë, áåæàë òàê áûñòðî, êàê òîëüêî åãî óñòàëûå íîãè ìîãëè íåñòè åãî. Ñî ñïèíû îí ñëûøàë çëîáíûå ãîëîñà, ìíîæåñòâî çâóêîâ øëî îòòóäà è îòñþäà, íî îí íå ïóãàëñÿ è îñòàíàâëèâàëñÿ – îí ïðîäîëæàë áåæàòü è áåæàòü. Àëë'Ðóñ òîëüêî íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî Êñàíòîñ â ïîðÿäêå.

**×àñòü ****4: "Ïðèÿòíàÿ âñòðå÷à"**

                  Ïîñëå áèòâû Àëë'Ðóñ, íàêîíåö-òî, äîáðàëñÿ äî âðàò è âîø¸ë â íèõ… Ó íåãî ïðîñòî íå îñòàëîñü ñèë ñäåëàòü ÷òî-òî åù¸. Åñëè áû òàì áûëè åù¸ âðàãè – îí áûë áû îáðå÷¸í íà ñìåðòü. Íî îí óñëûøàë ãîëîñà. "Áðàò? Òû â ïîðÿäêå?" è äðóãîé ãîëîñ îòâåòèë: "Êàê ÿ âèæó, îí ñðàæàëñÿ âñ¸ ýòî âðåìÿ, äàâàé ïðèíåñ¸ì åãî ê ëåêàðþ â Áóêêàíåðñ Äåíå." ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü ïîñëå ýòîãî, îí íå çíàë, òàê êàê ïîòåðÿë ñîçíàíèå. 

         Êîãäà Àëë'Ðóñ ïðîñíóëñÿ, òî óâèäåë áðàòà Õàíòåðà è Êñàíòîñà âîçëå êðîâàòè. "À, òû ïðîñíóëñÿ. Äîáðîå óòðî, Àëë'Ðóñ. Òû ïðîâ¸ë òóò 2 äíÿ".  "Àõ, Õàíòåð, Êñàíòîñ, ÿ î÷åíü ðàä, ÷òî âû îáà â ïîðÿäêå. Íî ïî÷åìó âû çäåñü?" "ß ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ó òåáÿ íåïðèÿòíîñòè. Â òå÷åíèå âñåõ òåõ ëåò, ÷òî ÿ ó÷èë òåáÿ, ÿ ñàì íàó÷èëñÿ ÷óâñòâîâàòü, êîãäà ó òåáÿ íåïðèÿòíîñòè. ß íàø¸ë òâîåãî äðóãà Êñàíòîñà âîçëå âðàò, è îí ñêàçàë ìíå, ÷òî òû íàïðàâëÿåøüñÿ â Áóêêàíåðñ Äåí. Òàê ÷òî ìû æäàëè òåáÿ òàì. Ñåé÷àñ â äîìå ëåêàðÿ. Òåáå åù¸ íóæíî ÷òî-íèáóäü?" "Îõ… ñïàñèáî, áðàò… ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ åñòü âñ¸, ÷òî íóæíî…" "Òîãäà ÿ äîëæåí ïîêèíóòü òåáÿ. Ýòîò ïðîêëÿòûé ãîðîä íå äëÿ ìåíÿ è ÿ ðåêîìåíäóþ òåáå óáèðàòüñÿ îòñþäà, ÷åì áûñòðåå, òåì ëó÷øå. Äî âñòðå÷è, áðàò è áóäü îñòîðîæåí". "Äî âñòðå÷è, áðàò, è äîáðîãî ïîë¸òà òåáå", - ñêàçàë Àëë'Ðóñ è Õàíòåð óëåòåë ê ãîðèçîíòó. "Òû â ïîðÿäêå?" – ñïðîñèë Êñàíòîñ. "Äà, ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÿ ìîãó äâèãàòüñÿ è ñðàæàòüñÿ". "Íåò, òû äîëæåí ïîäîæäàòü íåñêîëüêî äíåé, ïðåæäå ÷åì ñðàæàòüñÿ ñíîâà íî, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, òû îïÿòü ìîæåøü äâèãàòüñÿ. Õî÷åøü ïîéòè â ãîðîä? Ìîæåò áûòü, ìû òàì íàéä¸ì ÷òî-íèáóäü èíòåðåñíîå. Ìíå âåðþ, ÷òî ìû íàéä¸ì ÷òî-òî íîâîå ñåãîäíÿ". Àëë'Ðóñ ïîäíÿëñÿ ñ êðîâàòè, ïîáëàãîäàðèë ëåêàðÿ, ïðåäëîæèë åìó çîëîòî çà ïîìîùü, íî òîò òîëüêî îòâåòèë: "Ñîñòðàäàíèå âûëå÷èò âñåõ. ß íå íóæäàþñü â äåíüãàõ. Õîðîøåãî âàì äíÿ". Àëë'Ðóñ ïîêëîíèëñÿ ëåêàðþ, è îíè ïîêèíóëè äîì.

         Êîãäà îíè ïðîøëè íåñêîëüêî øàãîâ, Êñàíòîñ çàìåð è óñòàâèëñÿ íà þã. Àëë'Ðóñ ïîñìîòðåë â òîì íàïðàâëåíèè è óâèäåë ïðåêðàñíóþ äåâóøêó. "Ïðèâåò ïàðíè", - ñêàçàëà äåâóøêà è òåïëî óëûáíóëàñü, - "ß Ýëüôèéêà Ñåëåñ. À âû?" "ß… ÿ Àëë'Ðóñ…òî åñòü… Êñàíòîñ. À îí Àëë'Ðóñ. Ìû îáà òîæå Ýëüôû è êàê è òû äðóèäû", - îòâåòèë Êñàíòîñ. "Äà, ìû äðóèäû. Ìû ïóòåøåñòâóåì ïî ìèðó è èùåì äðóçåé. À òàêæå ìû ïîìîãàåì õîðîøèì ëþäÿì, ëåñó è çâåðÿì. Êàê íàñ÷¸ò òåáÿ?" – ñïðîñèë Àëë'Ðóñ è ïîêàçàë ñâîé ïîñîõ äðóèäîâ â äîêàçàòåëüñòâî ñâîèõ ñëîâ. "Îõ, âåëèêîëåïíî! Ýòî êàê ðàç òî, ÷òî ÿ èñêàëà! Ìîãó ëè ÿ ïðèñîåäèíèòñÿ ê âàì, ìàëü÷èêè? È, Êñàíòîñ, õâàòèò ñìîòðåòü íà ìåíÿ òàê", - ïðîèçíåñëà Ñåëåñ è ïîèãðàëà ñî ñâîèìè âîëîñàìè. "Äà, êîíå÷íî. Ýòî õîðîøî èìåòü òàê ìíîãî äðóçåé. Íî áóäü îñòîðîæíà – ìû óæå äðàëèñü ñ âàìïèðàìè äâàæäû", - îòâåòèë Àëë'Ðóñ è òêíóë ñâîåãî äðóãà ïîñîõîì. "Äà, äà. Ïðèñîåäèíÿéñÿ ê íàì. Ìîãó ëè ÿ ïîíåñòè òâîþ ñóìêó? Ïàæà-à-à-à-à-à-à-ëóéñòà?" – ñïðîñèë Êñàíòîñ è ïîñìîòðåë íà íå¸ ïðåäàííûìè ùåíÿ÷üèìè ãëàçàìè. "Íåò, ñïàñèáî, äðóã äðóèä. ß ïðåäïî÷èòàþ äåðæàòü å¸ ïðè ñåáå. Íó, ïîøëè?"

         È òðè Ýëüôà ïðîäîëæèëè ïóòåøåñòâèå â Áóêêàíåðñ Äåíå. Êòî çíàåò, ÷òî åù¸ îæèäàåò èõ òàì? Êñàíòîñ íå ìîæåò çàáûòü òîãî Âàìïèðà, Àëë'Ðóñ ïîìíèò áèòâó ñ òåíüþ.

         Íàêîíåö îíè äîøëè äî áàíêà – ëþáèìîå ìåñòî äëÿ âñåõ ñóùåñòâ ýòîãî ãîðîäà. Çäåñü ìîæíî íàéòè Âàìïèðîâ, ïðÿ÷óùèõñÿ â òåíè ñ âîðàìè è Äðîâàìè, Ýëüôîâ, Ëþäåé, Îðêîâ…  Îíè ñìîòðÿò äðóã íà äðóãà ñ íåíàâèñòüþ, íî êàæäûé çíàåò, ÷òî îíè íå ìîãóò ïîâðåäèòü äðóã äðóãà – ìàãè÷åñêèå ñèìâîëû ïî âñåé óëèöå çàùèùàþò îò âñåõ âèäîâ ìàãèè è îðóæèÿ. Òàê ÷òî îñòà¸òñÿ òîëüêî îäíî: çàâîäèòü äðóã äðóãà ñëîâàìè è ïûòàòüñÿ âûìàíèòü òâîåãî âðàãà èç ýòîãî ìåñòà. ×òî-òî ïîäñêàçûâàëî Àëë'Ðóñó, ÷òî íóæíî âîéòè â áàíê è îñìîòðåòü ñâîé ÿùèê. Îí âîø¸ë è ñêàçàë: "Áàíêèð, ìî¸ èìÿ Àëë'Ðóñ. Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ó òåáÿ åñòü ÷òî-òî äëÿ ìåíÿ". Áàíêèð ïîø¸ë ê ìàãè÷åñêîé ñòåíå, ñêàçàë âîëøåáíîå ñëîâî è ÷àñòü ñòåíû îòêðûëàñü è ïîÿâèëàñü ìàãè÷åñêèé ÿùèê. Áàíêèð âçÿë åãî, äàë Àëë'Ðóñó è ñêàçàë: "Ñêàæè ñâî¸ èìÿ íàä íèì è âîçüìè òî, ÷òî ëåæèò âíóòðè".  Àëë'Ðóñ âçÿë åãî, ñêàçàë "Ýëüô Àëë'Ðóñ" è ÿùèê îòêðûëñÿ. Âíóòðè îáíàðóæèëîñü íåñêîëüêî ñóìî÷åê. Îí âçÿë ïåðâóþ, è îíà ñòàëà ãîðàçäî áîëüøå â ðàçìåðàõ. Àëë'Ðóñ îòêðûë å¸ è íàø¸ë âíóòðè ïèñüìî.

         "Äîðîãîé Ýëüô Àëë'Ðóñ. ß çíàþ î òâîåé áèòâå â ëåñó è êàê òû ñïàñ Êñàíòîñà îò çëîáíûõ Âàìïèðîâ.  Ó ëåñà åñòü óøè, è îí ìîæåò ãîâîðèòü. ß ãîðæóñü òîáîé è âûñûëàþ ýòó Ïðèðîäíóþ Áðîíþ, êàê íàãðàäó çà ïðåâîñõîäíîå èñïîëüçîâàíèå ñâîèõ íàâûêîâ è çíàíèé. Òàêæå âîçüìè ýòîò ìàãè÷åñêèé êàìåíü è äàé åãî Êñàíòîñó. Îí ïîìîæåò åìó ïðåâðàùàòüñÿ â Âîçäóøíîãî âîëêà ãîðàçäî áûñòðåå è ñîõðàíÿòü ôîðìó äîëüøå. Ýòî íàãðàäà åìó çà ñëàâíóþ áèòâó ñ Âàìïèðîì. Òâîé ó÷èòåëü, Ñòàðåéøèé äðóèä".

         Ïîä ïèñüìîì ëåæàëà áðîíÿ è ñâåðêàþùèé êàìåíü. Àëë'Ðóñ îäåë áðîíþ è äàë êàìåíü Êñàíòîñó. Îäåæäà áûëà ñëèøêîì ñòàðîé è ãðÿçíîé, òàê ÷òî îí ïðîñòî ïîëîæèë å¸ â òó æå ñóìêó è âåðíóë å¸ â êîðîáêó. Îí âçÿë ñëåäóþùóþ ñóìêó è óâèäåë ñâÿòóþ àóðó, èäóùóþ èç íå¸. Íå íóæíî áûëî ëèøíèõ ñëîâ – ýòî ñóìêà îò åãî áðàòà Õàíòåðà. Ïðè îòêðûòèè òàì îáíàðóæèëñÿ ø¸ëêîâûé ìåøî÷åê ñ çîëîòîì äëÿ òàêèõ ìèðñêèõ âåùåé, êàê îïëàòà çà ãîñòèíèöó, ïèùó è âñ¸ îñòàëüíîå. Òàì æå îáíàðóæèëèñü íåñêîëüêî ìàãè÷åñêèõ ñêëÿíîê è âîëøåáíûõ êàìíåé. Àëë'Ðóñ ïîáëàãîäàðèë ñâîåãî áðàòà çà ýòî – ó íåãî êàê ðàç ïî÷òè âñ¸ çàêîí÷èëîñü. Â ïîñëåäíåé ñóìêå îí óâèäåë ìàãè÷åñêèé òàçèê. Ýòî áûëà çíàêîìàÿ âåùü – ïîëîæè â íåãî îäåæäó è îíà ñòàíåò ÷èñòîé è ñâåæåé çà ñ÷èòàííûå ñåêóíäû. Îí äîñòàë íàçàä ñâîþ ðîáó, ñàíäàëèè è ìàñêó, ïîëîæèë èõ â òàçèê è ïîñìîòðåë íà ìàëåíüêèå çâ¸çäî÷êè, èäóùèå èç íåãî – ìàãèÿ ðàáîòàëà êðàñèâî. Ïîñëå çàâåðøåíèÿ äîñòàë îäåæäó íàçàä, îäåë å¸ ïîä áðîíþ è òàçèê èñ÷åç – "îäíîðàçîâûé ïðåäìåò". Àëë'Ðóñ âåðíóë êîðîáêó áàíêèðó, îí ïîìåñòèë å¸ íàçàä â íèøó â ñòåíå è òà çàêðûëàñü è ñòàëà ñíîâà îáû÷íîé ñòåíîé.

         Êîìïàíèÿ ïîêèíóëà áàíê è îòïðàâèëàñü â áëèæàéøóþ ãîñòèíèöó îòäûõàòü, ãäå Ñåëåñ óæå ñíÿëà êîìíàòó äëÿ ñåáÿ è îäíó ñ äâóìÿ êðîâàòÿìè äëÿ Àëë'Ðóñà è Êñàíòîñà, ïîêà òå áûëè â áàíêå. Îíè ïîïðîñèëè åäû è îòïðàâèëèñü â ñâîþ êîìíàòó, íàïðîòèâ êîìíàòó Ñåëåñ. Äåñÿòü ìèíóò ñïóñòÿ ìàëåíüêèé ìàëü÷èê ïðèí¸ñ èì õëåáà, ìÿñà, ôðóêòîâ è ýëü. Àëë'Ðóñ çàïëàòèë çà êîìíàòû è åäó, äàë íåìíîãî çîëîòà íà ÷àé è âûñòàâèë åãî. Êîãäà çâóêè â êîìíàòå Ñåëåñ çàòèõëè, Àëë'Ðóñ âûøåë â êîðèäîð è ïîäîø¸ë ê å¸ äâåðè. Îí ïîñòàâèë íåñêîëüêî ìàãè÷åñêèõ ñèìâîëîâ íà íåé – Õàíòåð íàó÷èë, êàê èõ äåëàòü – êîòîðûå çàùèùàëè îò çëà è äåëàëè ýòó äâåðü âîçìîæíîé ê îòêðûòèþ òîëüêî äëÿ Àëë'Ðóñà èëè èçíóòðè. Ïîòîì îí âåðíóëñÿ â êîìíàòó è ïðîâ¸ë òîò æå ðèòóàë ñî ñâîåé äâåðüþ. Ïîñëå ýòîãî Àëë'Ðóñ ïîø¸ë ñïàòü.

**×àñòü 5: "Áðàò çà áðàòà"**

         Õàíòåð ñëîæèë ïîñëåäíèå ïðåäìåòû â ñóìêó, ïîëîæèë å¸ â êîðîáêó è äàë áàíêèðó. "Òû çíàåøü, êîìó ýòî ïåðåäàòü", - ñêàçàë åìó. Áàíêèð êèâíóë è ñïðÿòàë êîðîáêó â ìàãè÷åñêîé ñòåíå. Õàíòåð ïîêèíóë áàíê, ñåë íà ìóñòàíãà è óñêàêàë èç ãîðîäà â ëåñ. Òóò îí îñâîáîäèë ëîøàäü è íà÷àë ïðîöåññ òðàíñôîðìàöèè â äðàêîíà. Îí äåëàë å¸ ìíîãî ðàç è îíà íèêîãäà íå ïðåäñòàâëÿëî äëÿ íåãî ïðîáëåìû. Êàê âñåãäà òåëî íà÷àëî ðàñøèðÿòüñÿ, ðóêè è íîãè ïîêðûâàþòñÿ ÷åøó¸é, íà ñïèíå âûðîñëè ìîùíûå êðûëüÿ, ñïîñîáíûå óíåñòè åãî êóäà óãîäíî. Ïîñëå çàâåðøåíèÿ ïðîöåññà, îí âçëåòåë â íåáî è íà÷àë êðóæèòü íàä ãîðîäîì, èññëåäóÿ îêðåñòíîñòè.

         ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò îí óâèäåë òî, ÷òî èñêàë: íåáîëüøàÿ ãðóïïêà Âàìïèðîâ øëà ê ãîðîäó â ïîëíîé áîåâîé ãîòîâíîñòè. Õàíòåð ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàëñÿ, ìîëíèÿ ïðîðåçàëà íåáî è óäàðèëà â äåðåâî âîçëå íèõ. Âàìïèð, øåäøèé âïåðåäè, ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó ââåðõ è ïðîêðè÷àë: "Ýòî îáÿçàòåëüíî äåëàòü, Äðàêîí? Ïî÷åìó òû íå äà¸øü íàì ïðîéòè â ãîðîä?" Õàíòåð ïðèçåìëèëñÿ âîçëå íèõ è îòâåòèë: "Âû íå ïðîéä¸òå â ýòîò ãîðîä, ïîêà ÿ çäåñü. ß çíàþ, êòî âû è äëÿ ÷åãî èä¸òå â ãîðîä. Âàøè ìûñëè îòêðûòû äëÿ ìåíÿ è ÿ âèæó, î ÷¸ì âû äóìàåòå, òàê ÷òî íå ïûòàéòåñü ìåíÿ îáìàíóòü, èíà÷å ÿ èñïåïåëþ âàñ. Âû óáèéöû. Íå î÷åíü ñèëüíûå è ëîâêèå, íî âàñ íàíÿëè, ÷òîáû óáèòü äðóèäîâ â ýòîì ãîðîäå. Ñðåäè íèõ ìîé áðàò è åãî äðóã. Òàê ÷òî ÿ ñîâåòóþ âàì äåðæàòüñÿ îò íèõ ïîäàëüøå…"

         Õàíòåð ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî êòî-òî êðàä¸òñÿ ñçàäè, íî ïîâåðíóòüñÿ ñïèíîé ê ýòîé ãðóïïîé áûëî áû ãëóïî. Ïîýòîìó îí ïðîñòî èñïîëüçîâàë çàêëèíàíèå íåâèäèìîñòè, êîòîðîå îáû÷íî èñïîëüçóþò ìàñòåðà óáèéöû, è èñ÷åç. Ïîñëå ýòîãî îí âçëåòåë â íåáî è ïîñìîòðåë âíèç. Òàì âíèçó, ãäå îí òîëüêî ÷òî ñèäåë, îäèí èç Âàìïèðîâ ìàõàë äëèííûì êèíæàëîì. Âñ¸ ñòàëî ÿñíî: ïîêà îí ðàçãîâàðèâàë ñ èõ ëèäåðîì, îäèí èç íèõ îáîø¸ë ñî ñòîðîíû è ïîïûòàëñÿ óäàðèòü. Ñíà÷àëà Õàíòåð õîòåë èñïåïåëèòü åãî, íî, ðàññìåÿâøèñü íàä åãî æåëåçíîé èãðóøêîé, êîòîðàÿ íå ìîæåò ïðè÷èíèòü âðåä ìîùíîé ÷åøóå, ïðèçåìëèëñÿ â ñòîðîíå. Çàêëèíàíèå íåâèäèìîñòè îêîí÷èëîñü è äðàêîí ïðîÿâèëñÿ.

         Âàìïèðû ñìîòðåëè íà íåãî ñ óæàñîì – îíè ÷óâñòâîâàëè, ÷òî èõ äíè ñî÷òåíû, è íèêòî íå ìîæåò âîññòàòü èç ïåïëà. "Òàê âû áûëè òàê ãëóïû, ÷òî ðåøèëè óáèòü ìåíÿ ñâîèìè èãðóøêàìè?" Õàíòåð ñîçäàë çàêëèíàíèå îãíÿ, è íåñêîëüêî äåðåâüåâ ïîëûõíóëî âîçëå Âàìïèðîâ. "Òàê ÷òî æå ìíå òåïåðü ñäåëàòü ñ âàìè? Äåòåé íå óáèâàþò çà ìàëåíüêèå øàëîñòè, òàê ÷òî åñëè âû ïîîáåùàåòå ìíå íå âõîäèòü â ýòîò ãîðîä â òå÷åíèå ãîäà, ÿ îñòàâëþ âàñ æèâûìè". Ó îäíîãî èç Âàìïèðîâ ãëàçà âñïûõíóëè îãí¸ì - Ìàëåôèê âçÿë ïîä êîíòðîëü åãî ðàçóì. Îí áðîñèëñÿ áåçäóìíî íà Äðàêîíà è âçìàõíóë íîæîì… Îí óìåð áûñòðî, îãîíü óíè÷òîæèë òåëî â ñ÷èòàííûå ñåêóíäû. Îñòàëüíûå Âàìïèðû ðåøèëè íå èñïûòûâàòü ñóäüáó è áðîñèëèñü â ëåñ, íà õîäó ïðåâðàùàÿñü â âîëêîâ. Õàíòåð ãðîìêî ðàññìåÿëñÿ è óëåòåë â íåáî. Îí çíàë: ýòè óáèéöû áûëè òîëüêî íà÷àëîì áèòâû. Îíè íå âåðíóòüñÿ íàçàä, íî, ïî-ïðåæíåìó, ãäå-òî õîäÿò òå Âàìïèðû, ñ êîòîðûìè ñðàæàëñÿ åãî áðàò.

**×àñòü 6: "Â òðàêòèðå"**

         Àëë'Ðóñ ïðîñíóëñÿ ðàíî óòðîì, ïîñìîòðåë íà êðîâàòü Êñàíòîñà – íèêîãî íåò. Ïîñìîòðåë â óãëó – òîëüêî ñîáñòâåííàÿ ñóìêà. Êàæåòñÿ, Êñàíòîñ óø¸ë íî÷üþ. Àëë'Ðóñ îòêðûë äâåðü, óáðàë çàùèòíóþ ðóíó è ïîñòó÷àëñÿ â äâåðü Ñåëåñ. Íèêòî íå îòâåòèë. Îí ïîñòó÷àë íåìíîãî ãðîì÷å. "Òàì íèêîãî íåò, îíà ïîêèíóëà ýòó êîìíàòó íî÷üþ. Òû èùåøü å¸?" – ñïðîñèë ìàëåíüêèé ìàëü÷èê, ðàçíîñÿùèé ïèùó. "Õì, äà. Ãäå îíà?" "ß íå çíàþ, îíà ïðîñòî óøëà èç êîìíàòû, íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàëà, è ÿ íå ñïðîñèë, ïî÷åìó îíà ïîêèíóëà íàñ òàê áûñòðî". Àëë'Ðóñ íåìíîãî ïîäóìàë, óáðàë ðóíó ñ å¸ äâåðè è ñïóñòèëñÿ â òàâåðíó.

         Êîãäà Àëë'Ðóñ çàø¸ë â òàâåðíó, îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë èäóùèå çàïàõè ýëÿ è äûìà, òàêîãî, ÷òî åãî ìîæíî áûëî ðåçàòü íîæîì. Îí ïîäûøàë íåìíîãî íà ñâåæåì âîçäóõå è íàïðàâèëñÿ ê áàðìåíó. "Ïðèâåòñòâóþ. Åñòü êàêèå-íèáóäü íîâîñòè â îêðóãå?" – ñïðîñèë Àëë'Ðóñ. "Åñëè òåáå íóæíû íîâîñòè, òîãäà ñíà÷àëà êóïè âûïèâêó", - îòâåòèë òîò. Àëë'Ðóñ êóïèë âûïèâêó, ïîñìîòðåë íà ãðÿçíóþ êðóæêó, ïîòîì ïîñìîòðåë íà ÷èñòóþ êðóæêó ïüÿíîãî Îðêà, ñèäÿùåãî ðÿäîì, âçÿë ñâîþ è áðîñèë å¸ ïîë. "Òû äàë ìíå ãðÿçíóþ ïîñóäó, äàé ìíå ÷èñòóþ, ÿ íå âîð è íå ïðèíàäëåæó ê êðèìèíàëó, ÿ Ýëüô è ÿ òðåáóþ ëó÷øåãî îáñëóæèâàíèÿ!" – îí ñêàçàë ýòî îñîáåííî ãðîìêî, ÷òîáû ñëûøàëè âñå, íàõîäÿùèåñÿ çäåñü. Íåñêîëüêî ò¸ìíûõ ôèãóð, ñèäÿùèõ â óãëó áàðà, ïîâåðíóëè ñâîè ãîëîâû â åãî ñòîðîíó. Îíè ïîøåïòàëèñü, ïîäîçâàëè áëèæàéøåãî ÷åëîâåêà, è ÷òî-òî åìó ñêàçàëè. Àëë'Ðóñ çíàë ïðàâèëà áàðà: êîãäà íåçíàêîìåö ïðèõîäèò ñþäà, åãî òåñòèðóþò è äàëüíåéøåå îòíîøåíèå çàâèñèò îò òîãî, êàê îí ñåáÿ ïîêàæåò. ×åëîâåê êèâíóë ÷¸ðíûì ôèãóðàì, âçÿë çîëîòî è íàïðàâèëñÿ ê äðóèäó. Àëë'Ðóñ âçäîõíóë è ñòàë æäàòü, ÷òî ïðîèçîéä¸ò. 

         Âñå îñòàëüíûå ñìîòðåëè íà ýòó ñöåíó ñ èíòåðåñîì. Áàíäèò ïðèáëèçèëñÿ ê Àëë'Ðóñó è ñêàçàë: "Êàêîãî äüÿâîëà òû òóò äåëàåøü, íåçíàêîìåö? Òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî äîñòàòî÷íî êðåïîê, ÷òîáû ïðèéòè ñþäà è áèòü ïîñóäó? À ìîæåò áûòü ó òåáÿ ìíîãî çîëîòà, ÷òîáû çàïëàòèòü çà íå¸? Åñëè òàê, òî ÷òî äóìàåøü î òîì, ÷òîáû ïîäåëèòüñÿ ñ íàìè?" Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè îí áûñòðî ðàñïàõíóë íàêèäêó è âçÿë êîðîòêèé ìå÷ â ïðàâóþ ðóêó. Çëîáíî óëûáíóâøèñü, îí ïîêàçàë íà ñóìêó Àëë'Ðóñà. Äðóèä ïðèêðûë îäèí ãëàç, ïîñìîòðåë íà âîèíà è ñêàçàë: "Ñëóøàé, ÿ ñòàâëþ 100 çîëîòûõ ìîíåò, ÷òî çà 1 ñåêóíäó ÿ äîñòàíó ñâîþ ïàëèöó è îáðóøó å¸ íà òåáÿ äî òîãî, êàê òû ïîðàíèøü ìåíÿ ñâîèì ìå÷îì. Ïðèíèìàåøü?" 

         "Î, òû õî÷åøü ïîèãðàòü? Õîðîøî, ïîïðîáóé", - âîèí âçìàõíóë ìå÷îì, íî â òîò æå ìîìåíò Àëë'Ðóñ âûõâàòèë ñâîþ ïàëèöó ñ ïîÿñà, ïàðèðîâàë åþ óäàð è ïðîäîëæèë óäàð íà àòàêóþùåãî. ×åëîâåê íå çíàë, ÷òî Ýëüôû ãîðàçäî ïîäâèæíåå è ïîäóìàë îá ýòîì óæå â ïîë¸òå íà ñîñåäíèé ñòîëèê îò ìîùíîãî óäàðà. Ñòîëèê ñëîìàëñÿ ïîä òÿæåñòüþ óïàâøåãî, è òðè íàïàðíèêà ïîñëåäíåãî âûõâàòèëè ñâî¸ îðóæèå è áðîñèëèñü íà Ýëüôà. Òîò  ëèøü ðàññìåÿëñÿ íàä íèìè. Îí çíàë, ÷òî åäèíñòâåííîå ìåñòî, êóäà îíè ìîãóò åãî ïîðàíèòü, áûëî ëèöî – Ïðèðîäíàÿ áðîíÿ çàùèùàëà îò âñåõ òèïîâ îáû÷íîãî îðóæèÿ. Àëë'Ðóñ äîñòàë îäèí èç êàìíåé èç ñâîåé ñóìêè è ñëîìàë åãî. ×åðåç ñåêóíäó âñå ÷åòûðå íàïàäàâøèõ áûëè çàìîðîæåíû íà ñâîèõ ìåñòàõ. Îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê áàðìåíó è ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî. Òîò êèâíóë, äîñòàë ÷èñòóþ áóòûëêó ñâåæåãî ýëÿ è äàë å¸ õðàáðîìó Ýëüôó. "Ýòî òâîÿ íàãðàäà. ß ïîñòàâèë ÿùèê ýëÿ, ÷òî òû ïîáåäèøü. Àëë'Ðóñ âçÿë áóòûëêó, íåçàìåòíî èçó÷èë å¸ è óâèäåâ, ÷òî ýòî îáû÷íûé ýëü, à íå ÿä, âûïèë åãî.

         "Òû ñïðàøèâàë î íîâîñòÿõ?" – ñïðîñèë áàðìåí – "ÿ âèæó, ÷òî òû õðàáðûé ìàëûé. Åñëè èùåøü íåïðèÿòíîñòè, ïîïðîáóé ñõîäèòü ê ëåêàðþ. ß ñëûøàë î áèòâå âîçëå áàíêà… ìíîãî êðîâè íà óëèöå." Àëë'Ðóñ ïîáëàãîäàðèë åãî è ïîêèíóë áàð ïîä íàáëþäåíèåì ñîòíè ãëàç. "ß ïðîø¸ë òåñò ïðåâîñõîäíî. Íàäåþñü òå ãëóïöû îòòàþò áûñòðî", - ðàññóæäàë ìûñëåííî îí. ×åðåç ïîë ÷àñà Àëë'Ðóñ äîø¸ë äî äîìà ëåêàðÿ. Áàðìåí áûë ïðàâ – êàçàëîñü, ÷òî êòî-òî èñòåêàë òóò êðîâüþ. Íî ÷òî-òî áûëî òóò ñòðàííûì: ýòî áûëà êðîâü íå ×åëîâåêà.

**×àñòü 7: "Ïðåäàòåëüñòâî"**

         Êîãäà Àëë'Ðóñ âîø¸ë â äîì ëåêàðÿ, îí óâèäåë êó÷êó ãðÿçè íà ñòîëå. "×òî çà ãðÿçíûé äîì", - ïîäóìàë îí. Îäíàêî "êó÷êà ãðÿçè" óïîëçëà â ñîñåäíþþ êîìíàòó è ÷åðåç ìèíóòó ïîÿâèëñÿ "ëåêàðü".

Àëë'Ðóñ: "Àõ, Øåéïøèôòåð. ß çíàþ, ÷òî ýòî òû. Îäèí èç ìîèõ äðóçåé ìîæåò äåëàòü òî æå ñàìîå. Èíîãäà ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî âåñåëî âèäåòü ëèöî ÷åëîâåêà, ÷üþ ôîðìó âû ïðèíèìàåòå – îíî áåëåå ñíåãà îò ñòðàõà, êàê áóäòî æåðòâà óâèäåëà íå êîïèþ ñåáÿ, à ñàìó ñìåðòü. Êñòàòè, ìåíÿ çîâóò Àëë'Ðóñ, Ýëüô. ß èùó ñâîèõ äðóçåé, ìîæåò áûòü òû âèäåë èõ? Ïåðâûé – ìîëîäîé Ýëüô ïî èìåíè Êñàíòîñ. Îí âñ¸ âðåìÿ èùåò íåïðèÿòíîñòè è íåíàâèäèò Âàìïèðîâ. Âòîðàÿ – ïðåêðàñíàÿ Ýëüôèéêà Ñåëåñ. Ìû âñòðåòèëè å¸ âñåãî äåíü íàçàä." 

         Àëë'Ðóñ âîïðîñèòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà Øåéïøèôòåðà, â îæèäàíèè îòâåòà, è îñìîòðåëñÿ âîêðóã. Êîãäà "ëåêàðü" íàêîíåö çàêîí÷èë ñ îáðàçîâàíèåì ðòà íà ñâî¸ì ëèöå, äðóèä óâèäåë ñòðàííóþ êàðòèíó íà óëèöå: îâöà ïðîãóëèâàëàñü ïî óëèöå è ÷åðåç ìèíóòó âîçëå íå¸ ïîÿâèëàñü äðóãàÿ èç íåîòêóäà. Àëë'Ðóñ âûøåë èç äîìà, ÷òîáû ïîñìîòðåòü íà ýòî âíèìàòåëüíåå.

Àëë'Ðóñ: "Î÷åðåäíîé Øåéïøèôòåð! Îòêóäà âû âñå áåð¸òåñü?

Î÷åðåäíîé Øåéïøèôòåð: "Çäðàààààâñòâóé Àëë'Ðóñ. Äàààààâíî íå âèäåëèñü. Êààààê ó òåååååáÿ äåëà? Êàààê òâîé ñòààààðøèé áðàò Õàíòåååååð?"

Àëë'Ðóñ: "ß çíàþ òåáÿ?"

Áàëä: "Äàààà. ß Áàëä. Åñëè òû çààààáûë, ìû áûëè äðóçüÿààààìè â ïðîøëîì. ß ïîìîãàààààë òåáå, êîãäà Ñòàààààðåéøèé äðóèä îòïðàààààâèë òåáÿ íà î÷åðåäíîå çàäàíèå."

Àëë'Ðóñ: "Î, äà. Ðàä âèäåòü òåáÿ Áàëä. Òû íå ìîã áû ïðèíÿòü áîëåå ÷åëîâå÷íóþ ôîðìó, ÷òîáû ðàçãîâàðèâàòü íîðìàëüíî? Ó ìåíÿ âñ¸ õîðîøî, òàê æå êàê è ó Õàíòåðà… Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå ÿ çäîðîâ…"

         Áàëä ïðèíÿë ôîðìó ïðîõîäÿùåãî ìèìî ÷åëîâåêà è Àëë'Ðóñ â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç ïîñìåÿëñÿ íàä ëèöîì íåñ÷àñòíîãî.

Áàëä: "×òî òû èìååøü â âèäó? ×òî-òî íå òàê?"

Àëë'Ðóñ: "Íó…"

Áàëä: "Íó äàâàé, ãîâîðè. Òû æå çíàåøü, ÷òî ÿ âñåãäà ìîãó òåáÿ âûñëóøàòü è ÷òî-íèáóäü ïîñîâåòîâàòü. Õì, ïî òâîåìó ëèöó ÿ âèæó, ÷òî ó òåáÿ ïðîáëåìû ñ äåâóøêîé. ß ïðàâ?"

Àëë'Ðóñ: "Íó… äà. ß íå çíàþ… Ñåãîäíÿ íî÷üþ ÿ âèäåë ñîí, ïîñëàííûé ìíå ìîèì ó÷èòåëåì. ß âèäåë, ÷òî Äðóäàèõ ïîëíîñòüþ ïðåâðàòèëàñü â Äðîâà è âîçìîæíî áîëüøå íåò ïóòè, ÷òîáû âåðíóòü å¸ íà ïóòü äîáðà. ß òåïåðü íå çíàþ, ÷òî æå äåëàòü… ß òàêæå âèäåë, ÷òî îíà çàâåëà ñåáå ñåìüþ â ïîäçåìåëüå Äðîâîâ è…"

Áàëä: "Êòî ýòà Äðóäàèõ, ÷òî äåëàåò òåáÿ òàêèì íåñ÷àñòíûì? Ìîæåò áûòü ïðîñòî óáèòü å¸?

Àëë'Ðóñ: "Íåò, îíà… îíà áûëà äðóèäîì è ÿ ëþ… ÿ áûë âëþáë¸í â íå¸, íî òåïåðü… òåïåðü ÿ âèæó, ÷òî å¸ êðîâü Äðîâîâ ñëèøêîì ñèëüíà, ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ ×åëîâå÷åñêîé ÷àñòüþ".

Áàëä: "Íó òàê â ÷¸ì ïðîáëåìà? Äàâàé íàéä¸ì å¸ è óáü¸ì. Ìîæåò ýòî ïîìîæåò òåáå?"

Àëë'Ðóñ: "Ýòî íå ñàìûé ëó÷øèé âàðèàíò. ß äîëæåí ïîäóìàòü îá ýòîì. Îé, ÿ ñîâñåì çàáûë î äðóãîì Øåéïøèôòåðå". Àëë'Ðóñ ñìóù¸ííî êàøëÿíóë è ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê ñòîÿùåìó ñçàäè. "Ïîçâîëüòå ìíå ïðåäñòàâèòü: ýòî Áàëä, ìîé ñòàðûé äðóã. À ýòî… Êàê òåáÿ çîâóò?"

Àëüá: "ß Àëüá. Øèôòåð. Ðàä ïîçíàêîìèòñÿ ñ ñîáðàòîì. Êñòàòè, î äðóçüÿõ: ÿ íèêîãäà íå ñëûøàë î òåõ äâóõ, ïðî êîòîðûõ òû ñïðàøèâàë."

Àëë'Ðóñ: "Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ÿ ðàä âñòðå÷å íîâîãî äðóãà. Òàê òû íèêîãäà î íèõ íå ñëûøàë… Íó… Òîãäà ìû äîëæíû ïîéòè èñêàòü èõ."

Áàëä: "Ìû? Òû!"

Àëë'Ðóñ: "×òî òû èìååøü â âèäó? ß äóìàë òû èä¸øü ñ íàìè?"

Áàëä: "Íåò, ÿ ïîéäó è óíè÷òîæó Äðóäàèõ. À òû îñòà¸øüñÿ ñ Àëüáîì è èùåøü ñâîèõ äðóçåé. ß íàéäó òåáÿ, êîãäà çàêîí÷ó ñ ðàáîòîé."

Àëë'Ðóñ: "×òî? ß íå ïðîñèë òåáÿ îá ýòîì! ß äóìàë ìû ïîéä¸ì âìåñòå…"

Áàëä: "Èçâèíè ïàðåíü, íî òû ñêàçàë, ÷òî îíà ñ Äðîâàìè? Ïðàâèëüíî? È êàê æå òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ äîñòàòü å¸? Ðàçðóøèòü âñ¸ èõ ïîäçåìåëüå â ïîèñêàõ? Ãîðàçäî ïðîùå áóäåò åñëè ÿ ïðåâðàùóñü â Äðîâà è, êîãäà îíà îñòàíåòñÿ îäíà, òèõî èçáàâëþñü îò íå¸."

         Äî òîãî, êàê Àëë'Ðóñ îòêðûë ðîò, ÷òîáû âîçðàçèòü Áàëäó, òî ïðåâðàòèëñÿ â ñâîþ ðîäíóþ ôîðìó è óïîëç â áëèæàéøóþ êàíàëèçàöèþ.

Àëë'Ðóñ: "Íó, õîðîøåé îõîòû òåáå, Áàëä. È áóäü îñòîðîæåí. Òàê ÷òî æå ìû áóäåì òåïåðü äåëàòü, Àëüá? ×òî òû ïðåäëàãàåøü?"

Àëüá: "ß ñëûøàë, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü ÷òî-òî ñòðàøíîå… Ìîæåò áûòü ìû ïîéä¸ì ê òîé òîëïå âîçëå áàíêà è ïîèù¸ì òàì òâîèõ äðóçåé, à, çàîäíî, è óçíàåì ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü?

Àëë'Ðóñ: "Íîòàì òàê ìíîãî âðàãîâ! ×òî îíè òàì âñå äåëàþò?"

Àëüá: "Íå çíàþ. Äàâàé ïîéä¸ì è óçíàåì".

         Àëë'Ðóñ è Àëüá ïîäîøëè ê òîëïå. Òàì îíè óñëûøàëè óæàñíûå íîâîñòè: çëîáíûé Äðîâ-íåêðîìàíñåð óêðàë çâåçäó, ïîçâîëÿþùóþ êîíòðîëèðîâàòü ìèð è ãîðàçäî áîëüøåå: îí îæèâèë ñàìîãî ñûíà Ìèñåðåñêî è çàòî÷èë åãî òåëî äåìîíà. Åñëè íåêðîìàíñåð íå áóäåò óíè÷òîæåí, âñ¸ áóäåò ïîòåðÿíî. Òàê ÷òî Äðîâ â äåìîíè÷åñêîé êðàñíîé ðîáå, ðàññêàçûâàâøèé äàííóþ íîâîñòü, ïðåäëàãàë Ýëüôàì, Äðîâàì, Âàìïèðàì è äðóãèì ðàñàì îáúåäèíèòñÿ âìåñòå è óíè÷òîæèòü çëî. 

         Àëë'Ðóñ ïîäóìàë: "Ïî÷åìó Äðîâ ïðåäëàãàåò óáèòü Äðîâà? Çäåñü äîëæíà áûòü êàêàÿ-òî ëîâóøêà… Íî êàêîãî äüÿâîëà? Ìèð ìîæåò áûòü ðàçðóøåí, ñûí Ìèñåðåñêî â áåäå. ß äîëæåí ÷òî-òî ñäåëàòü!"

Àëë'Ðóñ: "À êòî äà¸ò ãàðàíòèè, ÷òî âû íå àòàêóåòå íàñ, êîãäà ìû ïðèáóäåì ê öåëè?"

Äðîâ: "Òû çàäà¸øü âîïðîñû, Ýëüô? Ìèð íóæäàåòñÿ â ïîìîùè, à òû íå ïîìîæåøü?"

Àëë'Ðóñ: "Íó…"

Àëüá: "Àëë'Ðóñ, ìû äîëæíû ñïàñòè ìèð, ïîéäåì, îòïðàâèì íåêðîìàíñåðà â ìèð òåíåé."

Àëë'Ðóñ: "Õîðîøî, ñîãëàñåí. Íî êòî ïîéä¸ò òóäà ïîìèìî íàñ? ß èìåþ â âèäó ñ õîðîøåé ñòîðîíû."

         Äåâóøêà â êðàñèâûõ áåëûõ ñâåòÿùèõñÿ ëàòàõ âûøëà èç òîëïû è ñêàçàëà: "ß. Ìåíÿ çîâóò Ýâàëà, óáèéöà íåæèòè. ß èäó ñïàñàòü ñûíà Ìèñåðåñêî."

         Íåñêîëüêî âîèíîâ âûøëè âñëåä çà íåé è ñîãëàñèëèñü èäòè ñî âñåìè. Èòàê, ãðóïïà ñîáðàëàñü âîçëå Äðîâà è òîò îòêðûë ìàãè÷åñêèé ïîðòàë. Âñå âîøëè â íåãî è ïîÿâèëèñü â ñòðàííîì ìåñòå âîçëå ãîð. Îíè ñëåäîâàëè çà Äðîâîì è ðàñ÷èùàëè äîðîãó îò ïîë÷èù Îðêîâ. Íàêîíåö îíè ïðèáûëè ê ïðîõîäó â ãîðàõ è óâèäåëè çäåñü íåñêîëüêî ñòðàííûõ çåë¸íûõ ëè÷åé è ÷¸ðíûõ Îðêîâ. Äåâóøêà â áåëûõ ëàòàõ âîççâàëà ê ñèëå Ìèñåðåñêî è óïîêîèëà ëè÷åé. Îíà òÿæåëî çàäûøàëà ïîñëå ýòîé ñëîæíîé ïðîöåäóðû, íî íå ñòàëà ýòîãî ïîêàçûâàòü è ïðîäîëæèëà ïóòü. Ïîñëå ýòîãî îíè óáèëè åù¸ íåñêîëüêî Îðêîâ. Íåêîòîðûå èç õðàáðûõ âîèíîâ ïîêðûëèñü êðîâüþ, èõ áðîíÿ áûëà ïîìÿòà è ìåñòàìè ðàçîðâàíà, íî îíè ëèøü ïîïðàâëÿëè å¸ è ïðîäîëæàëè áèòâó. ×åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ Àëë'Ðóñ óâèäåë íå÷òî íîâîå: èõ àòàêîâàë îãíåííûé ÷åëîâåê, íî ìàãèÿ âîäû áûñòðî óáèëà åãî. Êîãäà äðóèä ñïðîñèë, êòî ýòî, Àëüá îòâåòèë ÷òî ýòî îãíåííûé ýëåìåíòàëü. Àëë'Ðóñ íàêëîíèëñÿ íà ïîëûõàþùèì òåëîì, èçó÷èë åãî è ðåøèë, ÷òî ìîæåò ïðèíÿòü ýòó ôîðìó. Îí ðàçëîìèë îäèí èç åãî êàìíåé, ÷òîáû ñîçäàòü îãîíü, ñîåäèíèë ýòî ñ âîçìîæíîñòüþ îãíåííîãî âîëêà ïîëûõàòü, ïîòîì âîñïëàìåíèëñÿ è òåëî ñòàëî ÷èñòûì îãí¸ì. È êàê ðàç âîâðåìÿ: îäèí èç ÷¸ðíûõ Îðêîâ ïîäêðàëñÿ ñëèøêîì áëèçêî è Àëë'Ðóñ óäàðèë åãî îãíåííîé ðóêîé ïî ãîëîâå, ïîíàáëþäàâ, êàê òåëî Îðêà âñïûõíóëî è ïðåâðàòèëîñü â ïåïåë. Ýòî áûëî òàê ïðåêðàñíî! ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò áèòâà çàêîí÷èëàñü è êîìïàíèÿ ïðîäîëæèëà ïîõîä ÷åðåç ïóòü â ãîðàõ. Àëë'Ðóñ ïîñìîòðåë íà øðàìû íà òåëå Àëüáà è áûñòðî âûëå÷èë åãî ñ ïîìîùüþ ñâîèõ íàâûêîâ. "Ñïàñèáî. Ýòè ìåðçêèå ñóùåñòâà àòàêîâàëè ìåíÿ ñî ñïèíû, êîãäà ÿ ñðàæàëñÿ ñ òðåìÿ äðóãèìè", - îòáëàãîäàðèë Àëüá çà ëå÷åíèå.

         Íàêîíåö âñå ïðèøëè íà ìàëåíüêóþ ïîëÿíó, íàõîäÿùóþñÿ â êîëüöå èç ñêàë.

Àëë'Ðóñ: "È ÷òî òåïåðü? Äëÿ ÷åãî ìû ñþäà ïðèøëè?"

Äðîâ: "ß äóìàþ, ÷òî ìû ïðèøëè â íóæíîå ìåñòî â íóæíûé ìîìåíò".

         Äðîâ ïîäíÿë ïðàâóþ ðóêó è ðåçêî îïóñòèë å¸. Òóò æå îãðîìíûå êàìíè óïàëè â ïðîõîä ñ áëèæàéøèõ ñêàë è çëîáíûå òâàðè ñòàëè âûëèçàòü èç âñåõ ùåëåé, ñëåòàòü ñî ñêàë, ñïóñêàòüñÿ ñ äåðåâüåâ.

Àëë'Ðóñ: "Êàêîãî… ÷òî âñ¸ ýòî çíà÷èò? Çàñàäà?"

Äðîâ: "Âñå ò¸ìíûå, àòàêóéòå ñâåòëûõ!"

Àëë'Ðóñ: "×òî? Ýòî ëîâóøêà! Àëüá, Ýâàëà, õðàáðûå âîèíû, çàùèùàéòåñü!"

         Ò¸ìíûå àòàêîâàëè ñâåòëûõ… îíè ïðèøëè â ëîâóøêó, ñäåëàííóþ Äðîâîì-íåêðîìàíòîì, êîòîðûé ïðåäëîæèë âëàñòü ïðåäàòåëþ â êðàñíîì. Áèòâà áûëà ñëîæíîé… Òîëüêî òåïåðü ñâåòëûå ïîíÿëè, ÷òî ò¸ìíûå âñ¸ âðåìÿ ñòàðàëèñü áûòü ïîäàëüøå îò ìîíñòðîâ è äåðæàëè ñåáÿ â õîðîøåé ôîðìå, â òî âðåìÿ êàê ñâåòëûå ñðàæàëèñü, òåðÿëè ñèëû, ëîìàëè îðóæèå è äîñïåõè è ïðîñòî óñòàâàëè. Êòî çíàåò, ñêîëüêî ò¸ìíûõ ñîçäàíèé óáèëè ñâåòëûå, íî Àëë'Ðóñ òî÷íî ïîìíèë, ÷òî ïîêà îí ïðîáèâàëñÿ ê ïðîõîäó, óíè÷òîæèë íåñêîëüêî äåìîíîâ è îäíîãî Âàìïèðà ìàãà, ïðè÷¸ì îäèí èç äåìîíîâ êàê áóäòî áû ðàä áûë óìåðåòü è äàæå íå ñîïðîòèâëÿëñÿ àòàêàì. Íî òåõ áûëî ñëèøêîì ìíîãî è êîãäà êàçàëîñü, ÷òî óæå ïî÷òè âñ¸ ïîòåðÿíî, Ýâàëà îáðàòèëàñü ê Ìèñåðåñêî çà ïîìîùüþ, è àíãåëû ñïóñòèëèñü ñ íåáà è óáðàëè êàìíè ñ ïðîõîäà. Àëë'Ðóñ ñõâàòèë áëèæàéøåãî âîèíà, èñòåêàâøèì êðîâüþ íà òðàâå è íåñïîñîáíûì áåæàòü, è ïîáåæàë â ïðîõîä. Âñå îñòàëüíûå ñäåëàëè òî æå ñàìîå. Àëë'Ðóñ âûáåæàë ïîñëåäíèì, ñîêðóøèâ ïàðî÷êó äåìîíîâ, îáîðîíÿÿñü âîçëå ïðîõîäà, è áðîñèë îãíåííûé êàìåíü çà ñîáîé, êîòîðûé ïðîèçâ¸ë ìîùíûé âçðûâ è çàâàëè ïðîõîä. Îñòàòêè âûæèâøèõ îðãàíèçîâàíî óáåæàëè â ëåñ è ñäåëàëè ïðèâàë. Ïîñëå ðàçâåäåíèÿ êîñòðà çàøóìåë âåòåð è ïîÿâèëñÿ äóõ, ñèÿþùèé áåëûì ñâåòîì. "Ñïàñèáî çà ïîìîùü", - ðàçäàëñÿ òèõèé óñòàâøèé äåòñêèé ãîëîñ, - "ó ìåíÿ ìàëî âðåìåíè è ÿ äîëæåí ñïåøèòü. ß ñûí Ìèñåðåñêî. ß áûë ïîðàáîù¸í èì, êîãäà îí îæèâèë ìåíÿ è ïîìåñòèë ìîþ äóøó â òåëî äåìîíà. Íî âû óíè÷òîæèëè òåëî è îñâîáîäèëè ìåíÿ èç óæàñíîãî çàòî÷åíèÿ. Åù¸ ðàç ñïàñèáî. È ïîìíèòå: áèòâà òîëüêî íà÷èíàåòñÿ. Çâåçäà äî ñèõ ïîð ó íåãî â ðóêàõ è åñëè âû íè÷åãî íå ñäåëàåòå, òî ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìåñÿöåâ îí íà÷í¸ò óíè÷òîæàòü ìèð. Íà äàííûé ìîìåíò çâåçäà áåñïîëåçíî, íî êîãäà ïðèä¸ò âðåìÿ, îíà…" Äóõ èñ÷åç, íå îêîí÷èâ ïðåäëîæåíèÿ, íî èòàê áûëî ÿñíî, ÷òî êîãäà ïðèä¸ò âðåìÿ, çâåçäà ñòàíåò ìîùíûì îðóæèåì â ðóêàõ çëîãî ÷åëîâåêà.

**×àñòü 8: "Áèòâà ó Âåñïåðà"**

         Êîìïàíèÿ ðåøèëà íàïðàâèòüñÿ â áëèæàéøèé ãîðîä, Âåñïåð, ïî îäíîìó, ÷òîáû íå ïðèâëåêàòü âíèìàíèÿ. Ê ñ÷àñòüþ Àëë'Ðóñà, îí ñðàæàëñÿ â ôîðìå ýëåìåíòàëÿ, òàê ÷òî åìó íå ïðèøëîñü âûëå÷èâàòü ñâîè. Â ñâÿçè ñ ýòèì, îí íàïðàâèëñÿ â ãîðîä ïåðâûì. Äðóèä ïðåâðàòèëñÿ â âîëêà è ïîáåæàë, ïî÷òè íå ïðèìèíàÿ òðàâó, è, âñêîðå, óâèäåë Âåñïåðñêóþ ðå÷êó, òèõî æóð÷àùóþ ìåæ êàìíåé. Ïîãîäà áûëà õîðîøàÿ, íåáî ÿñíîå, äóë ïðîõëàäíûé âåòåðîê, òàê ÷òî Àëë'Ðóñ âåðíóëñÿ â ÷åëîâå÷åñêóþ ôîðìó, ÷òîáû îòäîõíóòü íåìíîãî. Âðåìÿ áëèçèëîñü ê âå÷åðó, òàê ÷òî îí ñîáðàë íåìíîãî âåòîê è ðàçâ¸ë êîñòåðîê è, âñêîðå, çàñíóë âîçëå íåãî. Ñ ïåðâûìè ëó÷àìè ñîëíöà Àëë'Ðóñ ïðîñíóëñÿ, óìûëñÿ èç ðå÷êè, ïîåë õëåáà è ôðóêòîâ, ñîáðàííûõ ñ áëèæàéøåãî äåðåâà, è ïðîäîëæèë ñâîé ïóòü â ãîðîä. Âñêîðå ïîñëûøàëèñü çâóêè óäàðîâ ñòàëè. ×òî ìîæåò ñëó÷èòüñÿ â òàêîé õîðîøèé äåíü? 

         Àëë'Ðóñ ïîáåæàë áûñòðåå è óâèäåë Ýâàëó, ñðàæàþùóþñÿ ñ íåñêîëüêèìè ðåéäåðàìè. ×àñòü èç íèõ óæå ëåæàëà íà çåìëå ñ ïðîëîìëåííûìè ãîëîâàìè, ïåðåáèòûìè ðóêàìè è íîãàìè. Å¸ áðîíÿ ñâåòèëàñü áåëûì ñâÿòûì ñâåòîì, íî áûëà âñÿ ïîêðûòà êðîâüþ. Íå òîëüêî ò¸ìíîé êðîâüþ, íî è ÷èñòîé àëîé êðîâüþ… êðîâüþ Ýâàëû. Êëèðèê âçìàõíóëà ãîëóáîé ñâÿùåííîé áóëàâîé è î÷åðåäíîé ðåéäåð óïàë ñ ãðîìêèì ïðåäñìåðòíûì êðèêîì. Ïî÷åìó îíè àòàêîâàëè å¸? ×òî îíè õîòåëè? Íåò âðåìåíè îòâå÷àòü íà âîïðîñû. Å¸ ëîøàäü óæå ïàëà ðàíåíàÿ è ïûòàëàñü âñòàòü ñî ñëîìàííîé íîãîé. Ýâàëà òàêæå ïîëó÷èëà íåñêîëüêî ðàíåíèé è âûãëÿäåëà ñèëüíî îñëàáåâøåé. "Åé íóæíî ïîìî÷ü íåìåäëåííî", - ïîäóìàë Àëë'Ðóñ è ïîáåæàë ê íåé, ïðåâðàùàÿñü â îãíåííîãî âîëêà íà áåãó – ýòó ñïîñîáíîñòü îí îòðàáîòàë òàê õîðîøî, ÷òî ìîã óæå ñîâåðøàòü ïðåâðàùåíèå ïðÿìî íà áåãó, êàê Âàìïèðû. Âñêîðå ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê åãî ìûøöû íàëèëèñü ñèëîé, êîæà ïðåâðàòèëàñü â ïðî÷íóþ øêóðó, ðîò ïðåâðàòèëñÿ â ìîùíóþ ïàñòü ñ îñòðûìè êëûêàìè, êîòîðûå ñêîðî ïîêðîþòñÿ ò¸ìíîé êðîâüþ.

         Àëë'Ðóñ äîáåæàë êàê ðàç â íóæíûé ìîìåíò – îäèí èç ðåéäåðîâ ïîäêðàäûâàëñÿ ñî ñïèíû Ýâàëû è óæå çàí¸ñ ðóêó ñ ìå÷îì. Âîëê ïðûãíóë è îñòðûå çóáû âöåïèëèñü â ðóêó ðåéäåðà, ðàçîðâàâ å¸ íà äâå ÷àñòè… êðîâè ñîâñåì íå áûëî – îãîíü ïðèæ¸ã ðàíó. Ðåéäåð âñêðèêíóë îò áîëè, íî âçÿë â ëåâóþ ðóêó êèíæàë è äâèíóëñÿ â àòàêó. "Êàêèå æå ýòè ðåéäåðû ìåäëåííûå", - ïîäóìàë äðóèä, ïðîêóñûâàÿ ñëàáî çàùèùåííóþ øåþ ñâîåãî âðàãà. Îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ýâàëå è… îíà ëåæàëà íà òðàâå. Äâà ðåéäåðà ñòîÿëè íàä íåé ñïèíîé ê Àëë'Ðóñó è ðàññóæäàëè âñëóõ: ïîèãðàòü ñ å¸ òåëîì è óáèòü èëè óáèòü è ïîèãðàòü. ×òî çà ìåðçàâöû! Äà, îíà ïðåêðàñíàÿ Ýëüôèéêà, íî îíà æå ìîæåò óìåðåòü â ëþáîé ìîìåíò! Êîãäà îäèí èç íèõ íàêëîíèëñÿ â òåëó, Àëë'Ðóñ çàðû÷àë è ïðûãíóë ñçàäè åìó íà ñïèíó, òîëêíóâ åãî ê çåìëå ñâîèì âåñîì, è îäíîâðåìåííî ïåðåêóñèâ øåéíûå ïîçâîíêè èç óäîáíîãî ïîëîæåíèÿ âòîðîìó ðåéäåðó. Îäíàêî íèæíèé ðåéäåð, ïàäàÿ, ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è ðåçàíóë ìå÷îì ïî ëàïå. Åãî Àëë'Ðóñ äîáèë, ðàçîðâàâ íà ÷àñòè ïðè ïîìîùè îñòàâøèõñÿ çäîðîâûõ ëàï è îêðîâàâëåííîé ïàñòè.

         Àëë'Ðóñ âåðíóëñÿ â ÷åëîâå÷åñêóþ ôîðìó, ñ áîëüþ, íî óñïåøíî. Áûñòðî âûòàùèë íåñêîëüêî áàíäàæåé è ïåðåâÿçàë ñàìûå îïàñíûå ðàíû íà Ýâàëå, ÷òîáû íå äàòü åé óìåðåòü îò ïîòåðè êðîâè. Ïîòîì íà÷àë ïåðåâÿçêó ðàíû çà ðàíîé. ×åðåç ÷àñ Ýâàëà îòêðûëà ãëàçà è ïîñìîòðåëà íà ñâîåãî ëåêàðÿ. "Òû èñòåêàåøü êðîâüþ. Ïîçâîëü ìíå âûëå÷èòü òâîþ íîãó", - ïðîèçíåñëà îíà ñëàáûì ãîëîñîì è çàêàøëÿëàñü. "Ïðåêðàòè ðàçãîâàðèâàòü, òåáå íóæíû ñèëû äëÿ ñåáÿ ñàìîé", - îòâåòèë Àëë'Ðóñ è çàòÿíóë ïîñëåäíèé áàíäàæ. Ïîòîì äîñòàë ìèêñòóðó ëå÷åíèÿ è äàë âûïèòü Ýâàëå. Îíà ïèëà ìåäëåííî, ñ ïàóçàìè, íî äîïèëà äî êîíöà. Ïîñëå ýòîãî îí ïîñìîòðåë íà ñâîþ íîãó – õîðîøàÿ ðàíà è îáÿçàòåëüíî íàäî áóäåò å¸ ïîäëå÷èòü. Ðàçëîìèâ ïîñëåäíèé ãîëóáîé êàìåíü, ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ë¸ãêèé õîëîäîê, èäóùèé îò ðóê ê íîãå è, âñêîðå, ðàíà ñòàëà çàòÿãèâàòüñÿ. ×àñòü ýíåðãèè èçëå÷åíèÿ ïî-ïðåæíåìó îñòàâàëàñü â ðóêàõ, è îí èñïîëüçîâàë å¸, ÷òîáû îêîí÷èòü ëå÷åíèå Ýâàëû – îíà óæå ìîæåò ïðèíèìàòü ýíåðãèþ è ìàãèÿ èçëå÷åíèÿ íå óáü¸ò å¸ ñëàáîå òåëî ñâîåé ìîùüþ. "Ñïàñèáî, ìîé äðóã. Åñëè òû íå ïðîòèâ, ìíå íóæíî íåìíîãî ïîñïàòü, ÷òîáû âîññòàíîâèòü ñèëû…", - è îíà çàêðûëà ãëàçà è çàñíóëà. Êîãäà îíà ïðîñí¸òñÿ, ïðîöåññ ðåãåíåðàöèè áóäåò çàâåðøåí, òàê ÷òî íàñòàëî âðåìÿ ëîøàäè. Òà óæå ïî÷òè âñòàëà è òîëüêî ðàíåíàÿ íîãà áûëà íå ñòàáèëüíà. Àëë'Ðóñ âçÿë ïîñëåäíèå áàíäàæè èç ñóìêè Ýâàëû, íàëîæèë èõ íà íîãó è ïðîøåïòàë íóæíûå ñëîâà èçëå÷åíèÿ äëÿ æèâîòíûõ. "Ëå÷åíèå áûëî çàêîí÷åíî, âñå áóäåò æèòü, òàê ÷òî òåïåðü ÿ ìîãó è ñàì îòäîõíóòü. Íàäåþñü, Àëüá è îñòàëüíûå ïðèäóò íå ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî", - ñêàçàë òèõî Àëë'Ðóñ è ë¸ã ñïàòü íà òðàâó.

**Êðàòêèé ãëîññàðèé.**

**Áîãè.**

         Â ìèðå ñóùåñòâóåò äîáðî è çëî. Ñëåäîâàòåëüíî, åñòü ëèäåð äîáðà è ëèäåð çëà. Îíè ÿâëÿþòñÿ âûñøèìè ñóùåñòâàìè, áåññìåðòíû è íàçûâàþòñÿ áîãàìè. Êàæäûé èç íèõ ïîìîãàåò ñâîèì ïîñëåäîâàòåëÿì è ñòàðàåòñÿ çàõâàòèòü âëàñòü äðóãîãî, îòëè÷èå ëèøü â ìåòîäàõ. Ïîëîæèòåëüíûé áîã èçâåñòåí, êàê Ìèñåðåñêî. Îòðèöàòåëüíûé – Ìàëåôèê.

**Ëþäè.**

         Ðàñà Ëþäåé ÿâëÿåòñÿ ñàìîé ðàñïðîñòðàíåííîé â ìèðå. Îòëè÷àþòñÿ ïðèñïîñîáëåíèåì îêðóæàþùåé ñðåäû ïîä ñåáÿ, â ñâÿçè ñ ÷åì âûæèâàþò ïî÷òè â ëþáûõ óñëîâèÿõ. ßâëÿþòñÿ åäèíñòâåííîé ðàñîé, êîòîðàÿ îâëàäåëà âñåìè âèäàìè ïðîôåññèé. Ðàçìíîæàþòñÿ áûñòðî, íî æèâóò íåäîëãî. Ôèçè÷åñêèå è óìñòâåííûå ïàðàìåòðû: ñðåäíèå. Ëåãêî ïîäâåðæåíû âñåì ñóùåñòâóþùèì ïîðîêàì. Ïðèíàäëåæíîñòü ê Ñâåòó èëè Òüìå: ìîãóò ïðèíÿòü ëþáóþ èç ñòîðîí.

**Ýëüôû.**

         Ýëüôû ÿâëÿþòñÿ îñíîâíûìè æèòåëÿìè ëåñîâ è ïëîõî àäàïòèðóþòñÿ íà äðóãèõ òåððèòîðèÿõ, õîòÿ âñòðå÷àþòñÿ èñêëþ÷åíèÿ. Õîðîøî âëàäåþò ìàãèåé, ëóêîì è äëèííûìè êëèíêàìè. Ïðîäîëæèòåëüíîñòü æèçíè: íåèçâåñòíà. Ñêîðîñòü ðàçìíîæåíèÿ: íåâûñîêàÿ. Ôèçè÷åñêèå è óìñòâåííûå ïàðàìåòðû: îòëè÷àþòñÿ ïîäâèæíîñòüþ, ðàçóìîì, íî ñëàáû ôèçè÷åñêè. Õîðîøî âëàäåþò ñîáîé è ðåäêî ïîäàþòñÿ ïîðîêàì, òàê êàê îöåíèâàþò êàæäûé ñâîé ïîñòóïîê. Ïðèíàäëåæíîñòü ê Ñâåòó èëè Òüìå: âûáðàëè ñòîðîíó Ñâåòà.

**Äðîâû.**

         Ò¸ìíûå Ýëüôû, æèâóò â îñíîâíîì â ïîäçåìåëüÿõ. Õîðîøî âëàäåþò ìàãèåé, ëóêîì è äëèííûìè êëèíêàìè. Ïðîäîëæèòåëüíîñòü æèçíè: íåèçâåñòíà. Ñêîðîñòü ðàçìíîæåíèÿ: íåâûñîêàÿ. Ôèçè÷åñêèå è óìñòâåííûå ïàðàìåòðû: îòëè÷àþòñÿ ïîäâèæíîñòüþ, ðàçóìîì, íî ñëàáû ôèçè÷åñêè. Ïîäâåðæåíû ïðåäàòåëüñòâó, àë÷íîñòè, æàæäå âëàñòè, ëæè. Ïðèíàäëåæíîñòü ê Ñâåòó èëè Òüìå: âûáðàëè ñòîðîíó Òüìû.

**Äðàêîíû.**

         Äðàêîíû ÿâëÿþòñÿ æèòåëÿìè âûñîêèõ ñêàë. Ñ ðîæäåíèÿ âëàäåþò ìàãèåé è âîñïðèíèìàþò ýòî íå êàê èñêóññòâî, êîòîðîå íóæíî èçó÷àòü, à êàê ïðèðîäíóþ ñïîñîáíîñòü. Â îñíîâíîì ïîìîãàþò ñîçäàíèÿì Ñâåòà è ñëåäÿò çà áàëàíñîì â ìèðå. Ïðîäîëæèòåëüíîñòü æèçíè: íåèçâåñòíà. Ñêîðîñòü ðàçìíîæåíèÿ: íåèçâåñòíà. Ôèçè÷åñêèå è óìñòâåííûå ïàðàìåòðû: îáëàäàþò ìîùíîé ÷åøó¸é, ñïîñîáíîé çàùèòèòü îò íåêîòîðûõ òèïîâ îðóæèÿ è ìàãèè, ìîùíûìè êðûëüÿìè, îãíåííûì äûõàíèåì, ñïîñîáíûì ðàñïëàâèòü ìíîãèå ìàòåðèàëû, ñèëüíûìè ëàïàìè, ñïîñîáíûìè ðàçðóøàòü äîìà, îáëàäàþò ìóäðîñòüþ, ïðåâîñõîäÿùóþ Ýëüôèéñêóþ. Íå ïîäâåðæåíû ïîðîêàì ïî ïðè÷èíå ãëóáîêîé ìóäðîñòè. Âûäåðæèâàþò ëþáîå íàãðåâàíèå, âêëþ÷àÿ ñâî¸ îãíåííîå äûõàíèå. Ïðèíàäëåæíîñòü ê Ñâåòó èëè Òüìå: â áîëüøèíñòâå ñâî¸ì âûáðàëè ñòîðîíó Ñâåòà.

**Øåéïøèôòåðû.**

         Èçìåíÿþùèå ôîðìó ñóùåñòâà. Ïðåäñòàâëÿþò ñîáîé ñãóñòîê ñëèçè ò¸ìíîãî öâåòà. Æèâóò âåçäå, ïðèíèìàÿ ôîðìó ëþáîãî æèâîãî ñóùåñòâà, ïðèêîñíóâøèñü ê íåìó. Ïðîäîëæèòåëüíîñòü æèçíè, ñêîðîñòü ðàçìíîæåíèÿ ,ôèçè÷åñêèå ñïîñîáíîñòè è ïîäâåðæåííîñòü ïîðîêàì  çàâèñÿò îò òîãî, ÷üþ ôîðìó ïðåäïî÷èòàþò áðàòü. Ïðèíàäëåæíîñòü ê Ñâåòó èëè Òüìå: ïðåäïî÷èòàþò Ñâåò.


End file.
